


An Asgardian Birthday

by AlyAllStar



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angry Loki, Asgard, F/M, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Jealous Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Romance, Sad Loki, Teenage Drama, Warning: Loki, happy loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyAllStar/pseuds/AlyAllStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Zya are maids at the palace of Odin. On Zya's birthday, Ava has a surprise, known for their risk-taking, will this surprise be the ticket to trouble with a certain God?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning and so there is not too much mention of Loki, but I promise good things to come!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” came a piercing scream through my ears, the first thing I heard upon opening my eyes. “Ava” I said, “Can you please not scream at me like that? You know people here don’t understand what that me-“. Ava had jumped on my bed at this point, “Who gives a hoot what the Asgardians think?! It’s your birthday and we are celebrating Midgardian style!” It was practically impossible to calm her down, she was always jumping around and doing whatever she felt like, (of course there was a limit to this, as citizens of Asgard we must obey the laws) but Ava had a mind of her own and often used it to _bend_ these said laws, especially when it came to birthdays, because she was my best friend, in-fact my sister and so I knew she would do whatever she could to ensure I had the perfect day.

Me and Ava were both actually from Midgard. We had got lost on a camping trip one day after venturing far from the group (As Ava had planned) and once we were away, Ava had chanted something odd at an inscription on a tree, and before I could protest we were flying with a rainbow before ending up in… Asgard. Nobody had understood how we had got there because although I watched her do it and had explained to the King that I could recall nothing of what happened, I knew secretly that she had used some sort of magic which she still won’t tell me so I’ve rested with the knowledge that Ava is talented in ways one cannot comprehend.

“You have no idea what I have planned for you today!” she squealed. “Ava” I said, concern etched all over my face, “We have duties to carry out, if you could just come back to earth”. She frowned slightly, before a smirk broke across her face – “But, we’re not on earth”, I looked at her for a moment before we both burst into hysterics. It was a good one, I could not deny! “Okay” I said, “but how have you managed to excuse us both from our duties?”

 “I haven’t really; we still have to work half the day, after that we are rolling free!”

“Urhuh, rolling free are we? How did you get us half the day then?” I was always so fascinated by her schemes; she could lie her way out of a murder!

“Well, I simply spoke to Madame Ragal and the Queen and told them about your illness”

My mouth was forming a perfect ‘O’ shape. “You told them I was ill and they just believed you?”

“Well no, not that easily, but I played the naïve young girl, who has nobody in Asgard but her friend, who needs taking care of after an ordeal with a man and…”

If I didn’t have the ‘O’ shape quite perfected before, I certainly did now. “Please tell me you didn’t say that?! What – How, I…”

“Relax, they were very understanding but since there’s not a soul here who can fill my boots, I’m to work at least half the day and you too, considering it’s not actually a real illness and the Queen cannot possibly explain that to anyone. As you know I get on considerably well with her so I knew she’d understand.”

That was mainly the reason she got away with everything. The Queen seemed to be very fond of Ava, maybe because she was incredibly clever for a young Asgardian (as we are now Asgardians and have been since thirteen!). Ava could read all the Asgardian books and had read many from the library; she would read on anything and everything, like an Asgardian Hermione! She also provided the entertainment at events and feasts, playing the piano as gracefully as she did, and not to mention her thorough teaching to the Asgardian children on all things Midgardian and on everything she learnt from the books. But, of course her main duties were the daily maintenance of the Library, that’s obviously how she got to read so many, teaching the children and playing the piano become a sort of hobby.

Me? I worked in the kitchens, I think myself a very good cook indeed, or so I’ve been told by anyone who tastes my dishes (sometimes I even add the Midgardian touch) and they all love it! Now I train all the kitchen staff and as the head chef I can tell you, this life is much better!

 We both walked towards the palace and Ava stopped short in front of me. “What?” I said, stopping just behind her. “Zya, I want you to meet me here by the shrubbery when you finish ok?” She held out her hand as if to seal a deal. “Okay” I said, “but why?” She started walking off to the direction of the library before she answered “You’ll see”. I frowned and headed towards the kitchen myself, where I was greeted with new, young faces, slightly nervous on their first day to be trained as good Asgardian chefs.

…

It’s Zya’s birthday and I want to give her a day to remember! Of course we can’t do what we did on Midgard, what with all the presents, the cake, the party…or can we?  Cakes are still made here in Asgard, parties happen all the time in the Palace (Of course by parties I mean feasts) and presents can be given any time too! So, I’ve already instructed a cake to be made by one of the kitchen chefs, but that will have to be done discreetly because Zya actually works in the kitchens! As for the surprise I’m going to give her once we’ve finished our half day, I can barely contain myself!

I opened the doors to the library and upon stepping in, inspected the newest additions waiting in a heap for me to sort. I got to work straight away, reaching high onto the shelves to stack when “leave that one” came a thin, dominant voice from behind. I turned myself around to see him – Loki, prince of Asgard sitting comfortably at the desk with a book in hand, he continued to read. I slowly got down from the ladder I was currently perching upon and laid the book on the table. He looked up at me, placing his book on his lap and said ‘So it’s you then, the one who has read many of the books in this very library?” I didn’t know where to look, I decided to look at him, and I’ve heard he hates people who look down when speaking to him. “Erm yes, that would be me” I said, trying not to sound intimidated.”

“And you play the piano instrument at many of Asgard’s finest events?”

“Yes, my Prince”

“You teach the children of your knowledge from books?” He was smirking now.

“Well, yes but only because they want to and come to me themselves to learn.”

“You’re very loved then, are you not?”

“I…what do you mean? I just love to read, like you, I guess and – and they like the information I give them, so it works both ways…” I was actually reddening a little now, not because I was embarrassed but because I didn’t like long awkward conversations, especially standing in front of the God of Mischief, as good of a liar that I was, I knew he was ahead of me in both books and lying.

Once I was relieved from my duties, I went straight to the shrubbery where Zya was supposed to wait, and she was – standing near the flowers. She looked up at me with concern reflected on her face; I must have been looking slightly unnerving because she said “Ava is something wrong?” I made an attempt at a smile, “Ye, everything’s fine, just thinking, anyway! Time for your surprise” I said now eerily.

I pulled her aside and gave her a little nudge to look at me. “Now then” I said, sounding like I was all for business, “What we are going to do, is something you can NEVER tell anyone, don’t even let the walls hear about it”. I waited for her to respond, she nodded, an intense look in her eyes. “Both the princes of Asgard will be distracted for a while, Loki has just started a book in the library and won’t be done for a while…” I faltered off and searched her face for signs of acknowledgment; she looked hesitant before replying “What? Ava, what do you mean _distracted_?”

“I mean, that WE are going to be the Princes for the next hour or so, maybe just an hour, I’ve never done this before, I don’t know how lon-“

“Oh my GOD! I always knew you were crazy but this is something else! WE COULD GET CAUGHT!”

“ _Could_ I said curtly, but we won’t”

Her face was a picture, but I knew she secretly liked the idea, we had always taken risks and we’d never got caught before. Once we had managed to trick a man to leave his stall of freshly baked breads and he had done just that, much to our pleasure. “I know you’re nervous but I promise you we will look exactly like them and they won’t even notice.”

“What if they see us?”

“Trust me” I leered dangerously. “Loki is reading and it will take him an hour to finish that book, along with that he will go straight to his chambers upon finishing it.”

“And Thor?”

I smiled, “Thor is currently in his chambers and I’ve seen to it, that he will remain there too, for the next hour at least.” Now she smiled, “What on earth have you done to him?”

“Nothing...on earth” I gave her a mischievous grin. “Now c’mon, hold my hand and close your eyes”. She did exactly that, so I closed mine too and recited the inscriptions I had rehearsed in my head, then I started to feel light and dizzy as my grip on Zya tightened, she was feeling light too, I could tell. Then slowly we opened our eyes and shut them again as if we were dreaming, by God! It actually worked…

 

 

 


	2. Loki and Thor (Or so it seemed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zya and Ava have achieved something magnificent, but what will they get up to during this whirlwind of a day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Loki in this one but Chapter 3 will embrace him! It is only because I want to be careful with my plot and not rush into things, a good plot always takes time they say ;)

We stood in silence, staring at each other from the inch of our heads to the tip of our toes. Never were we so shocked as we were now, draped in silver and a red, with light blonde hair falling on … his? Her? Shoulders stood Zya? Thor? Our minds were yet to register this change. Zya looked up at me, fires igniting in her eyes, “You-you look…” before stopping to repeatedly look at herself or himself? I think it best to refer to ourselves as usual; all this himself and herself is only riddling my brain further.  
I was wearing black high boots, with a leather green and black ensemble, fitted perfectly with gold embellishments draping across the collar, not to mention my apparent shorter black hair combed back to reveal (in Zya’s words) ‘a pasty blank face with suspicious emerald eyes’. Before either of us could say anything further, we were addressed by one of the Einhejar guards.

“My Princes” said he “does there seem to be something wrong?” We looked at each other before I attempted an answer, “Urm no, not really” Zya was giving me the ‘WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?!’ look and I realised that maybe that didn’t sound like Loki at all. The guard was nevertheless convinced.

“Well then, I will let you proceed”. This time Zya opened her mouth before I could respond, “Yes, thank you, we have important matters to attend to” and with that, we were off.

“You are a very convincing Thor” I beamed to Zya as we walked.

“Yes” she said “and you’re an awful Loki!” we both laughed before she looked at me with concern, “Ava, where are we going?” I only smiled, I knew what I wanted to do, for a long time, something Zya had always dreamed of, it may sound silly to any-one we told, but to us it was perfectly reasonable, even better that now we could do it as the Princes of Asgard! We walked for a while before reaching a place that even Zya recognised, “Errm Ava, isn’t this the way to the Bifrost?” I wanted only to laugh more but I knew Loki did not laugh as much as me or anyone for that matter and so I simply remained silent until we arrived at the gates. “We are going on the bridge” I told her, and only that. Once we reached mid – way on the bridge, I stopped. “Zya, you have a dream, let it be fulfilled”. She looked at me with those trusting, sea blue eyes (Of Thor’s) before holding out her hand, “I cannot possibly do this alone” she smirked, “Nope! You cannot” I said before we joined hands.

  
With one hand in hers, and one hand on her shoulder (Or Thor’s for that matter) we moved discreetly on the bridge before breaking into pace and jazzing to my rendition of ‘All that jazz’, I could not stop myself as I sang “Come on babe, we’re gonna brush the sky, I betcha lucky Loki never flew so high” we were dancing to my words, as we both ended “All…that…Jaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!” before toppling over with laughter. Once our little show was over, I mentally ticked the list of things I wanted to do before the day was over. I looked over at Zya, “That was fun, was it not?” as we walked back through the gates and back into the palace, “Yes, It was but please let’s be careful now I don’t want this day to end in the Asgardian prison cells, or worse to end altogether…”

This made me slightly nervous for the first time. We had come this far now, there was no turning back until the magic wore off, but if in the event we did get caught…I gulped, unable to think of what would happen. “Don’t worry” I said, more to reassure myself, “let’s just be extra careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves”. She grunted before replying “That’s a great plan, because of course as the two Princes of Asgard we’ll have no trouble staying discreet and dancing on the Bifrost Bridge surely wouldn’t attract attention!”

“I only implied that we not do things that maybe they wouldn’t do”

“Right, then please, I beg of you, get rid of that infectious laugh before it gets us killed!”  
 

I only laughed, “Okay, I will try but you know I have no hold over it under certain circumstances” I mused.

“Then let’s hope those ‘circumstances’ don’t arrive! Anyway, what are we doing next?” I clicked my tongue, much like how I’d seen Loki do it, “It’s your birthday but if you don’t mind I have some wishes of my own”

“Be my guest” she said, before adding “But can I please go to the kitchens?” I looked at her confusingly, “You can’t go there, you’re Thor”.

“Well yes, but Thor is hungry”  
 

“Thor can wait, because I do not think he ever visits the kitchen directly for food and knowing you, you want to check the food is being made to your standards and let me warn you, perhaps you hadn’t already noticed – you are a Prince of Asgard, not a kitchen chef!” She only looked at me solemnly before replying “okay fine, then what are doing?”

“We are in fact going to a military session with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif” I smirked.

“Ooh, sounds interesting but tell me, can either of us actually hold a sword? A dagger?”

“Zya” I replied, “We can learn, the Princes are having an ‘off’ day.”

“Sweet lord!” she exclaimed “I don’t know how we are going to pull it off but I know it’s going to be one heck of a session!”

“There’s the Zya I was looking for! Sometimes you start to worry too much, and were it anyone else they would never have come this far with me but you, Zya, my best friend in the nine realms, are the one person I know I can trust will trust me.”

 

“I do trust you, it’s just that sometimes you go too far and then things can get a little messy, that’s when I need to step in because although I love you more than my life, you don’t handle broken glass, you prevent it yes, but it’s not always going to work”

“Okay mother! Can we go now?”  
We walked outside the palace where the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif were waiting. We were greeted with the perfect welcome.

“Loki, Thor!” Volstagg eagerly exclaimed, “come to join us for a fight?”

“Aha yes, indeed my friend” said Zya with equal earnest. This was my que, if we had any chance of getting away with fighting…so unlike Thor and Loki, we needed a good excuse. “But Thor” I said, turning round to face Zya, “Were not we ordered by the healers to take rest today?” Zya just laughed, “Taha! It does not matter that we both have been sorting out the affairs of Asgard, missing sleep and drinking heavily to console our fears, we can spare a little energy” Ahh she seemed to have caught on well. “Okay fine” I told her, “Fine, but if I am to fall to my hands and knees, you will be the one to blame.”

  
The others looked slightly concerned and suggested we not take part but we carried on nevertheless. First, it was me and Fandral. He picked up two swords, played one into his hands and threw the other to me, “Come on Loki, let us see what you have left of your swordsmanship, although if you ask me, you never really had any!” I tsked a little, making no reply but eyeing my opponent with fierce eyes, these eyes were a good advantage to me, they would intimidate the life out of a serpent! On Hogun’s word, Fandril brandished his sword in the air, but did not approach. What was he waiting for? Instead, we circled each other with intense looks and swords at the ready. I stepped back to let him know I was to attack, he made defence but I only laughed before pulling back, he held his sword at his waist, giving me enough time to lunge for his chest, stopping short at his tunic. “You are a dead man”. He looked confused.

“What?”

Fandral was not giving up, he insisted we go again and so we did. This time I knew he was going to be on his very best behaviour, I was worried. There was no circling, as soon as Hogun gave word, he lunged towards me, I moved back, to the front, back, front, back – “Loki, what on earth are you doing?!” cried Fandral, “This is more like a dance!” I thought of a clever reply -

 “Dancing is the soul of the fight, my friend” I could not believe I even said that, Loki would never say that!

“Dancing is the soul of the fight? Are you okay? "

I ran my mind to check I had a plan, I didn’t. I was going to be killed unless Zya was going to save me, but she was engaged in a sparring session with Volstagg and Sif, which I may add, was working out much more comical than mine. She simply dropped to the floor, after every hit, (thank goodness they were minor hits), she was not able to avert anything and before I could laugh, hit hard by Volstagg’s flying axe, “ZYA!” I screamed purely on instinct without thinking, as I ran towards her. The Warriors Three were looking at me with confused expressions.

“Zya?” Fandral repeated. Zya was getting off the floor as I thought of something to say, Instead Zya who was not hurt at all due to Thor’s armour simply laughed “Haha! Loki is simply jesting!” I took the cue “Ahh yes, Thor once met a young maiden, by the name of Zya, I would tell you the tale but I do not think it will interest you”, Volstagg let out a small laugh “We are most astounded by your stories Loki!” Oh Merlin. “Well, I do not have the time to tell it and nor do I wish to.” There was a short silence before Fandral interrupted “Lets commence the battle Loki?”

Before long we were back in position and I felt involuntary shivers through my spine as it dawned on me that Fandril was not going to give up with this battle, and wanting to end it more than anything, I simply fought how I knew best – terribly. Within seconds I was on the floor, hands covered in red. Zya ran to me with worry, she boldly said “Loki was caught off-guard, I will take him to the healers.” Everybody agreed and we both walked away from the military session, leaving the others riddled, they knew something was wrong, even for the tired and hung-over Thor and Loki, this was absurd.

  
As we walked, she began to scold me “Ava for lord’s sake! You have blood all over you!” I simply let out a mirthless laugh “Oh I do? I did not notice Zya!”

“Just because you’re playing the God of Sarcasm does not mean you exercise it with me”

“I’m not!” I said “But I feel like my hands will never be able to hold anything ever again!” She gave me a sympathetic look, “Ava, we need to get you cleaned up, but not here” I looked up at her, and suddenly I remembered “You were hit with an axe! And you are not even marked!” She gave me a small grin “I’m Thor, God of Thunder, and I was wearing my armour when it came for me” I let out a huff at this “and I’m Loki, God of Mischief, and pray what use is that when compared with you?” Zya only gave me a tight smile before leading me to an empty infirmary room where she started to bandage both of my hands.

As we walked out of the infirmary, and along the palace corridors, we heard a small rumble. I looked at Zya and she to me before letting out low grunting laughs, “Good lords I think we need food!” Zya cried in between laughs, “Sweet Arthur! I almost forgot, let’s go to the halls and eat as much as we like!” She readily agreed and we entered the halls. We sat down and immersed in conversation immediately about the flowers in the shrubbery, to the pretty laces on Queen Frigga’s gowns, and anything else feminine we could think of. It was amusing to see the faces of the guards as they eavesdropped on our talks.

“So Thor” I beamed “do not you think mother’s dress today was the prettiest shade of pink you have even set eyes upon?”

“A beauty” she replied, trying excessively hard to stifle laughter, resulting in a very girly looking Thor. I was making Loki look like Queen of the fairies with my immense passion in the fashion of Asgard.

“Ahh and did you see that girl Ava? Her gown the other night was a beautiful white with lace trimmings bringing out her silver eyes” Zya was eagerly involved “I did! And did you see her companion Zya? She wore a breath-taking midnight blue frock with speckles of silvery glitter spread lightly on the arms.”

“Beautiful” I hushed. The rest of the time we ate in silence, stopping only to notice the glances of the people in the room, trying with all their might not to look the Princes way. After we had finished, I got up hastily and said “C’mon I need to show you something” Zya got to her feet, “What?” she said, her eyes full of curiosity. I simply led her out the hall and to a small quiet area of the gardens as I knelt to retrieve something, “Happy Birthday!” I nearly squealed and held out a cake, with candles for her to blow. “Ava! She nearly jumped onto me before checking herself, realising she would crush me as Thor. “Sweet Arthur! Do I want cake!” She laughed and allowed me to cut two pieces as we sat down and ate in silence, for one cannot possibly find conversation when cake is in the question…


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Zya's day is coming to an end, will the Princes find out what has happened? and Ava and Zya receive a surprise of their own!

Once the cake had been consumed and all that was left was an empty platter, we had both begun to feel a little bloated and were in much need of a good walk. We decided on a mostly deserted route through Asgard to walk through that wouldn’t take too long or risk us directing attention, and since it had now been more than half the day, we weren’t sure when my magic was going to wear off, hence it seemed safe to get as far away as possible.  
“Ava?” Zya started as we walked. I nodded my attention, “You said Loki was reading a book, and Thor was in his chambers…” I frowned, before replying “Yeeeeesss?”

“Well, surely Loki can’t be still reading and someone would have gotten Thor out by now?”  
I couldn’t help the smile playing on my lips. “I agree, Loki cannot be still reading the same book, but he could be indeed reading another book in his chambers, and Thor? I locked him in his chambers with a spell only Loki would be able to reverse, so unless Loki has finished I can’t see the problem.” She only looked horrified, “Ava! What do you mean could? He could have been walking around the castle while we were sparring, or eating! Why didn’t you lock him in there either?”

“Because I can’t possibly lock HIM in there and get away with it as easily as I did with Thor! And I’m not tracking his every movement, he could have finished by the time we sat down to eat but he didn’t come in did he?” Now she clicked her tongue, “and if he did?” I sighed, “He couldn’t have, he doesn’t usually go to the halls to eat with anyone and spends most of his time in the library or his chambers, if anything you should be worried about Thor.”

“Which brings me to my next point” she replied. “When Thor realises he’s been asleep all day and he can’t open his door, he will wield Mjonir and if that doesn’t work then I’m pretty certain he’ll know it’s been enchanted and will call for a gu-“  
I rolled my eyes, “No, no Thor has not the slightest idea he is even locked in, because I gave him a sleeping draft and it lasts for a while so no, he hasn’t wielded anything and men don’t jump to conclusions!” When I looked up, it was to see Zya’s (Or rather Thor’s) perfect ‘O’ shape mouth again, “You.gave.the.Prince.Of.Asgard.A.Sleeping.Draft?”

“Yes” I replied dumb-founded. Thor’s eyes-brows shot up “and you locked him in. Anyway, we have reached the end of our walk, and the sky is darkening, when do you suppose this is going to wear off?” I had not the slightest idea when we would turn back into our usual selves but I wasn’t about to let Zya know that, “Shouldn’t be long now” I said, turning around to walk back. She smiled at me, “Ava, I will never forget this day, this has been the best birthday I’ve ever had, we’ve danced on the bridge, fought with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, ate a grand meal in the halls, taken a beautiful walk without disturbance, and how can I forget the cake?”

“It is still your birthday Zya, I don’t know what else we can do, but I’m happy you have had a memorable day, I know this is risky but haven’t we always taken risks? And tomorrow it’ll be back to our old lives, which isn’t a bad thing but it’s not every day we take on the form of two young princes!” She laughed at me before we arrived back at our own village. There were still people roaming around thus we were not able to return home, and decided to walk round what was left of the market stalls, which as the two princes of Asgard was quite the sight for the locals.  
I admired an emerald and gold locket, “It is your colour my Prince” the stalls man said, noticing my lingering eyes. “It is” I replied, “I will take it”, he nodded and placed it into a box and into my hands, I brought out money but he refused, “How can I take from you, my lord?” I smiled at him approvingly and moved to Zya who had her eyes on a gold brooche, which she also was given free of charge. Nobody dared ask why or for whom we were taking these gifts, and why would they? We were the princes of Asgard, we did what we liked, without question.  
As we neared our house again, it was quiet, the sky was a deep blue and we were certain nobody would see us, as we entered our house. “Finally!” Zya exclaimed, throwing herself down onto the bed, “we can be ourselves!” I was glad too, all this Loki-ing around had me tired and I was ready to sleep and wash the day away. Then Zya turned to look at me, “why haven’t we changed back yet?” I sensed worry in her voice, “remember I said that it could wear off in a few hours to a day, so probably late tonight”, she was relieved “Good, I was starting to think that we would be stuck like this for a while longer!”  
…  
On the other side of the palace, Loki having spent the whole day in his study, began to walk through the palace, to inquire about his brother who had surprisingly not been to disturb him today. “Where is Thor?” he asked anyone passing him by, to which they replied “Forgive us my Lord, but we do not know” after asking for what felt like a hundredth time, finally somebody was able to answer “In his chambers my lord, he has not left them all day.” Loki thought this to be very unusual, he walked to Thor’s chambers and knocked on the door. “Thor?...Thor?...Thor! What on Asgard are you doing in there?”

There was a small rustle, as Thor attempted to speak “Loki? I…I have been asleep” he replied, shocked at his own confession. “Asleep?” Loki repeated, “All day?”

“It would seem so” said Thor, weariness in his voice. Loki tried to push the doors open but to no avail. “You may have drunk too much the night before, why have you locked the door?” Thor made an attempt to open the door himself, and like Loki was unsuccessful.

“Loki? I cannot open it, it seems to be jarred, stand back so that I may use my strength.” Loki complied but Thor was having no luck. He resolved against breaking the door down with mjolnir but Loki stopped him,  
“No brother, just think, you cannot open the door, there is no lock on this side, and if you have not locked it from your side…”

“Loki, you cannot be suggesting..”

“I do suggest it, if you have not locked it, you have been asleep all day, and now you cannot even open a door you did not even lock yourself, then it leads to only one conclusion – somebody else locked you in. I will open it Thor, using sorcery.” Loki did as he said and the door was unlocked to reveal an angry looking Thor, “I want to know who was responsible for this and why?!”

“I am very thankful to them” Loki replied with a leer on his face. Thor did not share his joy, “Was it you?! Loki’s leer widened, “why would I lock you in your own chambers?”  
“Because you are the God of Mischief” 

“Yes, not the God of Stupidity, if I wanted you gone, I would have found other ways.”

“Loki! Stop with your silly pranks and speak the truth! I did not drink so much last night as to put me in a whole day’s slumber.”

“Then it’s possible you were deliberately put to sleep and locked in, how does the mighty Thor feel about such a delightful trick? Especially since he was not able to get out his own…”

“LOKI! I AM IN NO MOOD FOR JESTING!”

“Nor am I, brother. I assure you, it was not me, I am wise enough to know that this was the work of a woman.” Thor’s rage calmed and he frowned before replying “How so?” Loki laughed, “well-el brother, it seems to me that you were given a sleeping draft, and such unwise choices are made only by the weaker amongst us.”

“How do you know I was given a sleeping draft?”

“Because you have a drink beside your bed, which upon examination you will find it to be contaminated with a sleeping draft.” Loki knew he was right, he could see the signs, although he was very much in awe as to who would try something like this and why. “Very well” replied Thor, “I will speak with father, my understanding is that whoever has done this has committed a crime, if they be found, and they will be punished.” Thor then left the room and Loki followed closely behind. They were both hungry and decided to stop by the hall for dinner before they talked to their father. Upon entering the hall, they noticed Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun sitting together as both brothers approached and sat down with them.

“Good Evening!” cried Volstagg, “How are your hands Loki?” Loki looked up from his plate, a puzzled look on his face “I believe my hands to be very well, Volstagg.” Now Volstagg looked puzzled, “Ahh you used healing magic!” Loki was further riddled and added with a slight hint of annoyance, “I do not know what you speak of Volstagg, and my hands have been perfectly well all day.”

“Loki!” Volstagg cried “Fandral nearly sliced your hands off!” Loki looked on with growing annoyance “When?!”

“Earlier on today when we were all out on the battlefield. Thor and I were sparring and you and Fandral…”

“I do NOT recall ANY of this Volstagg; I have spent my day reading in the library, in my study and resting in my chambers!” Thor turned to Volstagg, “Was I there Volstagg?”

“Yes, you were sparring with me” Thor now turned to look at Loki, whose eyes were gleaming; both princes readily got up, excused themselves from the table and made their way to the bi-frost. Upon reaching it they stopped in front of Heimdall. Thor spoke first,

“Greetings Heimdall, me and my brother we…have come to ask you if you have seen anything strange today?” Heimdall’s eyes lit up as he made for an answer, “I have seen many strange things today.” Thor made to speak again, “Did any of these strange things appear to show both me and Loki in two places at once?”

“No” replied Heimdall, “there is only ever one of you.” Before Thor could make an answer, Loki quickly demanded “No, you know, you know and you refuse to tell us, us – your princes, you lie to us, why? To defend the accused?”

“No my lords, I do not lie, you ask if I have seen you both in two places at once, and my answer was and is – no, for one person cannot be in two places at once.” Loki gave a hoarse laugh, “Okay, my noble friend, then answer me this – Did you see anyone give Thor a sleeping draft and lock him into his chambers? Did you see me battling with Fandral? Did you see Thor and I in the halls, talking of pretty dresses and lace trimmings? Did you? Or did you see me in my study and Thor sleeping?”

“I saw you in your study my lord, and your brother was indeed asleep for a full day.”

“Good, good” replied Loki, with menace in his tone, “Then come brother, we have no further business here.” Thor understood this tone in Loki, it was one of mischief and he knew Loki was not to be stopped once he had started, “Loki, I know not what you are planning, but heed my words – whoever is responsible for this is not to be harmed until we have consulted with father and seen to it that it is in-fact an act of treachery.” Loki’s grin was enough, “What brother, do you think is treachery? Not long ago you were ready to fight whoever it was, why the sudden change?”

“Because this is the work of sorcery and you alone now how complicated it can be, what seems is not always what is.”  
“Why brother, you are finally starting to explore your mind. But, that does not mean they cannot be caught or given a lesson from Loki himself and I’m sure you would like the same.” Thor could not deny he did want the culprit/s caught, “you have a plan?” Loki slowly walked back into the palace gates, “Oh yes brother, I always have a plan…”

It was morning in Asgard, and both Zya and Ava were still asleep, late for their duties in the palace. As both girls opened their eyes, they mumbled lazy ‘good mornings’ to each other before getting up and upon looking at each other, …”AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”…


	4. The Chase Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase continues, and Loki nearly drives himself insane looking for these imposters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the views and I promise good times lie ahead!

As the sun rose in Asgard, Ava and Zya were readily willing it to go back down.  
“I have honestly no idea in Asgard how this happened!” Ava screamed.  
“How would not be the question, what we are going to do is for the present, more important!” Zya screamed back with equal ferocity. Ava simply continued pacing the room, unsure of what was to be done. How? She thought to herself, she was under the impression magic such as this always had an immediate effect and equal un-doing, then why were they still dressed in the prince’s clothing? As she paced the room with more speed, Zya continued to mutter under her breath about the problems they were now faced with, one of those being – they could not leave the house.  
“We can’t leave” She said with concern, “if anyone sees us, then it shall be the end of us, I did warn you that I had no desire to spend time in the Asgardian cells or worse, for us to end altogether!”  
“Could you just stop talking so that I may think?!” Ava replied, all comfortable playfulness gone from her voice. She could hardly hear herself thinking before she stopped mid-pace and although her face did not reflect that of an expressive, light-bulb idea, It did express that of her having found at least some idea as what to do next. “I am going to speak with someone who may be able to help us” she said finally, “and pray, do not leave the house while I’m gone or open the door.”  
“Who is this person you propose may help?’ Zya spoke with worry carried heavily in her tone, she was close to tears, she had always feared the day would come where they would go too far, cross the line and be killed.  
“It is someone dear to me, please do not look so upset Zya, you have my word should it come to it, I will take sole responsibility for my actions.”  
“Nay, I cannot let you do that, I am your friend and I will not sit quietly as if I was not the slightest involved.”  
“Very well” she replied and with that, put on a long heavy cloak to cover herself head to toe, before leaving the house to look for her only choice of help. As she walked secretly through the morning, she thought back to the day before. How did she not know her own magic? She had been studying it her whole life to understand it, observing Loki and the books he chose just to understand what her own magic was capable of. Ava had always a plan, from the very first day she understood herself to be with the gift, she was never originally from Midgard, her father was an Asgardian and her mother…her background was still a mystery. From the day she turned thirteen she made herself a promise, she would learn how to use her magic better than anybody she knew, she would practice her swordsmanship to be just as good as the Asgardian warriors (although that wasn’t working out too well) and she would build herself as a strong-headed, fearless person, all this to find what she was looking for – a purpose.   
Ava wanted a purpose, why have the ability to do something and not do it? No, she was not interested in saving the world; she was interested in understanding herself. She never really learnt magic, she just did it and she never knew her parents, they had left her. She wanted answers, who was she? She never told Zya her thoughts; she would worry too much and end up telling someone (because that’s what Zya did when she was worried!) Her only choice was the man who had brought them up in Asgard, he would be able to help their current situation, it was unusual for sorcerers to not only misunderstand their skill, but to have no control over it was truly astonishing.  
After knocking the door for the first time, it immediately opened and a tall, bold man wearing maroon coloured robes stood in the doorway, confused. “How may I be of any service, good man?” Ava let her hood drop and the man was all shocked, “My lord!” he began to cry “I hope all is well, for you to be giving me a visit is rather strange indeed!”  
“I am not your Lord; rather I am your apprentice – Ava. I-I” She stuttered, she had no idea how he would take it or even if he would believe her, Loki was after all always out for mischief. The man was equally as concerned; he inspected her closely, and muttered something under his breath, “Ava child! What have you done?”  
She let out her worry, “I’m afraid I don’t know! I wanted to do something for Zya’s birthday Master and I thought it would last up to a day but…I was wrong.”  
“Dear child! Even I cannot give you a cure! This is all you’re doing, and I do not understand how to rid it from you if you don’t! Is Zya like this too?”  
“Zya is stuck as Thor. Please, there must be something you can do? At least help me to understand what it is I did?”  
“You have performed a shape-shifting spell.”   
“Yes, yes! I used the spell, so is the cure for turning back the same spell? I already tried it and it didn’t work. I’ve read somewhere that it usually wears off…”  
“No child, it does not wear off if it was self-inflicted. I’m afraid my knowledge is limited here, I don’t know what I can do but as you are like a daughter to me, I will give you this knowledge that I do know of somebody who can help, unfortunately it is not somebody who will be delighted to see you.”  
Ava could not believe it, was he saying? No, no, no! He would kill them! He would tell Thor and the Allfather and then they would be spending the rest of their lives in prison, or not spending their lives at all! “Master no! How could I possibly ask him? Loki, prince of Asgard, the one who I stand here as now!”  
“It is not a choice, child. What else will you do? I know nothing of this myself and I have nowhere to hide you forever, there is no other way but, believe me young one, I will support you like I always have, I will not leave any of you.”  
Ava soon left and walked home, her mind in silence. She needed the tranquillity for her own mind, what was she to tell Zya? She would not take this news so light, should she lie to her? Tell her she found a cure and it would just take a week and in the meantime she would approach Loki? No, it was unfair to lie, Zya hadn’t done anything wrong, this was all her fault, and she would put it right herself too.  
As she got back into the house, Zya nearly jumped up at her, “Have you found anything?!” silence filled the room, “Ava, please tell me, even if it is not the answer I’m looking for, something please?!” Ava could not meet her eyes as she opened her mouth, “I am sorry, so sorry for risking your life as well as mine, I should not have been so selfish.” Zya was tearing up, “Wha-what do you mean ‘sorry’? we can’t stay like this forever!”  
“I am going to speak with Loki himself, he is the only man who can help us now.”  
“You…he…he will kill you! No, I can’t let you do that, I know it’s difficult but you will find a way yourself, just have to think.” At this, Ava only looked regretful,  
“You’re right, he’ll have us killed. I will read up on it, I swear and we will find a way, maybe I’ll see if I can find a reverse inscription? But tomorrow, as of now, I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day already.”

Back at the palace, Loki was pacing his chambers. He had lied to Thor about having a plan, because as it happened – he didn’t have one, not yet anyway. He continued to pace up and down until his mind was conjuring ideas, how would he catch these criminals? It had to be two, for how else could there be a replica of both him and Thor? They must have worked in the palace to have given Thor a sleeping draft, and then locked him in – using sorcery!   
Loki thought of the magic he knew, that could allow somebody to shape-shift, there was his way – which was incredibly difficult as it did not require chanting anything or drinking anything, then there was the drink – which was very rare to even make and only he could make it so far as he thought, then there was the reading of inscriptions that were practiced only by those who could understand and read the codes & symbols. His own was alone a very hard thing to muster, he could create holograms of himself, others and shape-shift which would give him hours of fun! How then, did this or these other people do it? Did they shape-shift like him? If so, he would be shocked – only he and his mother had known this, then the drink which was a common way if one knew what the ingredients were, where to find them and how to blend them. Finally, there was the inscriptive way, which was definitely not allowed here in Asgard, as it was usually practiced by dark wizards with a thirst for knowledge. After hours of internal debate, he decided it must be the drink, as Thor had been given a sleeping draft thus they must have used a drink in the first place.  
Now that Loki had decided what these people or person had used, it was time to catch them out, red-handed in the act. He walked to Thor’s chambers, picked up the empty glass and went to the healing room immediately. The Yendril looked up on seeing the young prince, “Ahh my Lord, is there anything we can do for you?”  
“Yes, there is, did you supply this?”  
The Yendril only looked on with confusion and a little hesitant before replying “we do not give anyone sleeping drafts unless they are indeed unwell and need use of it.”  
“The question” replied Loki slowly, “was did you supply this, to anyone yesterday?”  
“Yes my Lord, I believe it was given to a young woman, who frequently told of her nightmares and inability to sleep.”  
“This young woman has a name…”  
“I do not know her name I’m afraid, my lord.”  
“Well, do you at least know where she worked in the palace?” Loki could feel his temper boiling. He needed to find this ‘woman’.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know that either.” The conversation ended there as Loki, on the brink of insanity that this girl could have escaped him dawned on him, walked briskly back to his own chambers.

…  
“I have an idea!!!” Screamed Ava as she woke Zya from her little nap. Zya got up and eyed her wearily, “yes?”  
“Well” she started, eyes widening at the thought of an idea much better than the first, “Well, if I managed to turn us into the princes with an inscription (which by the way I’ve lost), I can search for one, that will turn us into someone else, till we can figure out how to turn back into ourselves!”  
“Hold up, hold up!” She got up from the bed and walked towards her, “First of all, what do you mean lost the inscription? And Secondly, if you can turn us into other people, why can’t you turn us into ourselves?!”  
Ava sighed heavily, “By lost, I mean I must have dropped it when I and Fandral were fighting, and even if I did have it, it wouldn’t work because the inscriptions don’t change you back into yourselves, it’s supposed to wear off.”  
“Then why didn’t it?”  
Ava looked down in dismay, “I-I don’t know, they say that the only one that lasts is the shape-shifting that Queen Frigga and Loki are able to perform, and I don’t know how that particular one works.” Zya simply shrugged, “Well what will we change into this time?”  
“The only inscription I can find now is the one that turns you into…well, we’ll still be men but we won’t exist anywhere else. We can look however we want!”  
“That does sound tempting! Wait, what am I saying? It’s this that got us into trouble in the first place, no! No more! Why is it you only find the most awkward and dangerous inscriptions?”  
“Zya, would you rather we stay like this? Besides it will buy us more time and actually allow us to leave the house so I can read up on my magic mishap.” Zya opened her mouth in retaliation but swiftly closed it again upon realising that Ava was indeed right and it would help that they could look according to how they wanted.  
…  
The God of Mischief entered the library to free his mind, upon entering he found books to be lying around, out of their places, new books waiting to be catalogued, and slight untidiness threatening to take over. He wondered, where that librarian was, practicing at the piano? This was her first duty, the piano could wait her presence, or was she with the children? No, most of the children were at the Asgardian public school at this time of day, or was she ill? He thought it to mention to his mother on passing, the library needed attention.  
“Where is Ava?” she had said with worry, he could not answer her sufficiently for he had spoken to her only once before when he had inquired her role at the palace and she had told him of her varying roles. “I will send someone to check on her” she had added but a thought had sprung to Loki’s mind, and he had insisted he would himself go and visit her, in case she was seriously ill, he would carry her to the healing room, on which his mother was deeply grateful and commended him for such gentleman manners in a young prince.  
…  
Ava and Zya were sitting at a table, eating their dinner. “you know” Ava started, “it feels kind of funny to be sitting here, eating like this as Loki, I almost wish we could go back and make them look like such losers!” Zya laid down her spoon, “don’t you think we’ve done enough of that?” Ava scoffed, “all we did was talk about pretty dresses in the halls and fight like girls, I doubt anybody even mentioned it much.” Zya’s face lit up like the sun, “Sweet Valhalla! Good lords! Good lords, Ava what have we done?! They must have mentioned the fighting and obviously Thor and Loki would have been very confused because they weren’t actually there and then Thor being locked into his room would have caused fuss, and the sleeping draft you gave him, did you bring it back?”  
At this Ava almost dropped her plate onto the floor, “SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN! THE VIAL! I LEFT THE VIAL! Then, they could find the inscription and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif will talk of the battle, plus there are two of us who aren’t there today and…WE’RE GOING TO VALHALLA EARLY!  
She paused only for shortness of breath before continuing “Then-then the Queen will say she gave us the day off yesterday and that’s when it all started happening and…HEIMDALL! OH GOOD ARTHUR! The dancing on the bridge, he must have seen it, and then he must have seen two Loki’s and two Thor’s and he can PROBABLY SEE US NOW! Oh…oh…oh, I am the worst witch in the entire universe! I should have taken the vial, and given them both memory ones instead, then I should have told the Queen we were both very unwell, and used holograms of them both everywhere in the palace so everybody would think Loki was up to no good, and then …”  
“Ava! Calm yourself! The fact that you still would have done it all, Is alone beyond me! Yes, you are not a very good witch, this is one of your first major spells and you’ve managed to trap us as Thor and Loki but people make mistakes, now why don’t we just turn into some other guys and get the HEL OUT OF HERE!”  
Ava looked silently bewildered at the thought of going on a run, although a little part of her was thrilled; as usual she excelled in rebellious activity. “We can’t just run, but then we might not have a choice, what about Master? Wait!” she slowly turned around, facing her back towards her, “what if we…”  
“What if we ‘what’ Ava?”  
“What if we killed them?...”  
“Oh okay, now you’ve truly , LOST YOUR MIND! Do you even realise that is perfectly impossible?! And we could end up DEAD!”  
“WE ARE ALREADY GOING TO END UP DEAD, WE CAN KILL THEM AND THEN RUN OFF”  
“I have no idea what’s gotten into you now, honestly, no idea in-“  
*Knock Knock*   
Ava and Zya stopped shouting and turn to look at the door.   
“Ladies, if you could be so great as to open the door” Came a chuckling voice. “I am Prince Loki, and I have come to check upon Miss. Ava Daegon.”  
Oh fuck…


	5. Ava who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Zya take things to a whole new level, much to the dismay of a certain God of Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mark the arrival of Arthur Dene - (Like a knight figure, blonde hair, blue eyes kind of thing ;P )

“Ladies, if you could be so great as to open the door” Came a chuckling voice. “I am Prince Loki, and I have come to check upon Miss. Ava Daegon.”  
Oh fuck…  
Zya dropped to the floor in despair, as Ava rushed around in search of something. She had written down the inscription for the new spell, it would only take a couple of seconds to work, if she could just find it!   
“Zya” she hissed, “Where’s that little paper I placed on my bed earlier?” Zya only looked on in confusion, she did not know where it was and now they were going to be killed unless she found it. She searched the whole room and the voice outside was growing impatient.  
“I will not ask again, I know there are two of you in there, I heard you. If you co-operate, only one of you will bear the blame, the one who is responsible for this folly unless, of course you are both witches.”  
Zya was close to weeping, Ava found the inscription and kneeling down beside her, silently started to mimic the inscription. There came a rather harsh knock at the door, Zya wished for Ava to hurry up, she seemed so calm, but then she observed she must have to be to perform such magic. The knocks grew louder, Ava still chanting, the air seemed cold, Zya thought she was passing out, if only Ava would complete it in time!  
“Okay, you will not open the door for your prince? I was in a rather good mood, only one of you would have been punished and not too severely depending on your reasons but now it seems I was feeling to brave, and I promise to be severe.”  
“I do apologise my prince” Came a light yet deep voice. Zya did not open her eyes, as she felt the warm breeze of the Asgardian air enter the room, “my friend here is ill and I was not in the room to hear you, is there anything I can do for you, my lord?” There was a long pause during which in Zya opened her eyes to see the Prince of Asgard staring in shock at the beautiful blonde haired man in front of him, quipped with blue suede robes and a long, sleek sword hanging at the side.  
“Who.Are.You?” replied the prince in disbelief.  
“Ahh, I am Arthur, and this is my good friend…” Ava turned around to see who I’d turned into, and of course I had no idea myself, either I was a nobody or I had accidentally thought of someone. “Leon, my lord” Ava finished.  
The prince merely let out a breathe, “No, no, where are they? Or rather, how did you…”  
“My lord, there is nobody else living here but us. Who is this Miss. Daegon?”  
“Oh no” replied the Prince with a sneer, “you cannot fool me Miss. Daegon, I know it is you and I ask you come willingly lest I should force you.” The Prince waited for a response, and whispering to the guards close behind him, stated “bring them, they have tested my patience enough, especially this one” he ushered towards Ava.  
“No, my lord, you have us all wrong. We do not know what you are talking of. We were given the house by two young maids, who said something about retiring to another village and...”  
“Is that so?” said the Prince, smirking at Ava. “Then why did I hear shouting between two girls on leaving a vial behind?”  
“You’re hearing things.”  
“ENOUGH! I AM NOT TO STAND HERE AND BE INSULTED, YOU THINK YOU ARE CLEVER?” He turned to the guards “Bring them, NOW!” The guards did as they were told and both Zya and Ava were led to the palace. During the way, Loki continued to scrutinise his gaze upon Ava, who did not look at all phased by what was happening. Upon reaching the palace, they entered the throne room, where the King and Queen, accompanied by Thor, waited. Loki walked behind them as Zya and Ava were stopped in the middle.  
…  
The King spoke first, “Would anyone like to tell me the gravity of their crimes?” Loki looked to Thor, who quickly began to tell his father of the day before, ending in Loki’s overhearing Ava and Zya’s conversation on the events.  
“Is this true?” asked the King.  
“Of course not, my Lord. Never, in my life have I been thus, so humiliated. Where is the proof? You have a vial? It could be anyone’s, and I am certainly not a young maid.”  
“So you deny these accusations?” replied the Allfather. “Are my sons lying?”  
“It certainly cannot be uncommon for the Prince Loki, my Lord.”  
“HOW DARE!” Spat Loki, he had never been so raged by somebody, lying to his father, to him, to think she had even the courage! “You lie to me! Then explain, you’re staying in the house of the two maids, the shouting in OUR voices, the vial, the inscriptions, oh yes, I’m sure we’ll find plenty of those at your home.”  
“As I explained before, my lord, we are new and were given the house by two young maids, I am certain the ones you speak of, thus we do not have ownership of much in the house, as for the voices; I am not quite sure what to say as I am sure I know nothing of what you propose to have heard.”  
“Then we will not find an inscription of any magic to transform any-one into a man?”  
“I should hope not.”  
“And what if I perform an un-doing spell on the both of you?”  
“There is no such thing, I am sure.”  
“So you are sure that no such magic exists? And how would you know that?”  
“It is not something strange to know of the dark arts of the world, we come across it and therefore must have knowledge of the things we face.” Loki looked bewildered; the throne room looked as if they believed her folly! “You are not falling for this treachery?!” He bellowed to Thor.  
“Brother, they are both men.”  
“They have used sorcery, I should know.”  
“Of course Loki, but if they were in the form of me, you or anyone here – then yes. But, as they are dressed as men I have never seen in my life, I am certain they are not who we look for.”  
“Thank you, my lord” Ava said, and glancing at him, continued “I do believe there has been a misunderstanding. And I know that magic cannot turn you into anyone but people who already exist and unless you can find another one of us, I dare say you are quite mistaken.”  
With that, the Allfather dismissed the case, much to the dismay of Loki, upon leaving the throne room; he looked to the cunning young man. “You are a good liar.”  
He smiled, before replying “Not as good as you, which may be why nobody will believe you. Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?” Loki smiled, “Miss. Daegon, I promise you, your luck will run out.”   
Ava gave a small grin, “and when it does, I’ll use my wit.”  
…  
“SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN!” Zya exclaimed once they had returned home. “You played that too well. I’m almost certain you’re a man myself! And may I add, you look good?” Ava smiled and started to clean the house, getting rid of her inscriptions, throwing them in the fire and endeavouring her best to make the house look less girly.  
“Zya” She said, “we need to put away our clothes under the beds and fill the wardrobes with men’s attire.” Zya got up immediately and started to remove her clothes from the compartments, placing them in a neat pile under her bed. Both Zya and Ava spent the rest of the day rearranging their house to suit two men. Upon finishing it, they inspected their good work.  
“Looks manly enough” said Zya in a hoarse tone. “But erm, are we going to stay like this forever?”  
“Of course not!” Ava replied, “I mean for a while yes, maybe two weeks? Until Arthur and Leon decide this village is not to their taste and move to another. Then, we’ll build new lives.” She smiled but it quickly faded on seeing the lack of one on her companions face. “What’s wrong, you don’t want to leave?”  
“No” Zya replied, sadly. “We’ve built our lives here, what will we do anywhere else? No, Ava I’m sorry I just can’t do this. After everything this village has given us, we’ll lose all this in any new town or village. And, I don’t want to stay like this forever; you still haven’t turned us back into ourselves.”  
Ava looked deeply saddened. She was reminded by her good friend of her mistake that led to their troubles. She was responsible and now Zya was upset because of it, they were stuck as men and their only choice was to leave. “Zya, I promise you I will go to the master tomorrow, he didn’t say he knew of someone other than Loki who can help us but, I know there is someone and as for leaving, I don’t know how else I can persuade you, are you not afraid of being imprisoned? Isn’t it better to leave?”  
“No” replied the latter, “it is not better to leave. I refuse to leave my home, when we are ourselves again, I will stay here and you can go, although I’d rather you stay because I love you too much to see you leave.”  
“Well then I’m equally sorry to disappoint you, but I will be leaving. And now I’m going to stop looking in the mirror, because I’m falling in love with myself.” At this the tension was relieved and both girls started to laugh, for the first time, and when they heard their own voices, they stopped, and laughed again, mocking each other’s manliness.  
When the laughter died down, Ava stated “I am going to go now and see Master on the way. Good lord I am so handsome!” she exclaimed on passing the mirror. “I wonder, out of all the men I could think of why I chose this one? Also, could it be possible he exists? Ahh I’m falling for Arthur, why couldn’t you be Arthur so I could kiss you?”  
“AVA!” Screamed Zya, “How can you even say such a thing?! Although, I’m almost smitten with myself” she beamed into the mirror at her dark brown hair, falling at her shoulders, her hazel eyes and olive skin, in comparison with the pale skinned, blonde haired, blue sparkling eyes, beside her. She observed that indeed this man was to Ava’s tastes.  
…  
Loki had been enjoying a quiet walk by himself, in the gardens when he spotted in the distance a familiar face, Arthur. He had resolved on calling her Arthur, as it would eventually leave her craving her femininity and he was determined to bring it out where everyone could see it.  
“Arthur!” he exclaimed to the young man hurrying away. “Where to?”  
The latter replied with hastiness “Just a simple walk…my Lord.”  
“Allow me to join you” replied Loki with perfect indifference. Ava agreed and both of them started to walk in line with each other. “Tell me then Miss. Daegon, how do you like your new identity?” He was smirking, knowing that the answer was going to be favourable.  
“Very well” she replied. “I am so free and open to do as I will.”  
Loki let out a small laugh; “I’m sure you were doing a fine job of that already” She looked offended but quickly regained composure as not to look feminine, his plan was working already. “No need to look like that” he stated, “may I ask why?”  
“It was a simple thing; there was no intention of trouble. I felt we needed…an adventure.”  
“I’m glad you find me an adventure Miss. Daegon, but your actions led to unwelcome events on my part.”  
“You do not look so convinced yourself. Am I mistaken to presume you are going to let this pass?”  
Loki’s smile faded, and he replied in a low whisper, “oh yes, and as a man, you make it easier for me to hate you. With your blonde hair, your blue eyes…I will enjoy hurting you.” He leaned in closer to say the last part before moving away, smiling happily and adding “Oh but I would like to know how you’re getting along with turning yourself back into yourself?”  
She held his gaze, knowing he was amusing himself in asking her. “Good.” He looked shocked, “is that so?”  
“No” she replied, receiving a laugh from him. “Well, I must say, what sort of Witch are you if you cannot even undo what your own magic has done? And I would be willing to help, if you’re willing to expose your lies.”  
“Wow!” Ava replied in amazement, “for you to be defending the truth is rather something! But no I will do no such thing.”  
“Then understand that I will bring it out in you”  
“Do so as you please, I am resolved to act the way I will, and I am Arthur.”  
“Arthur, what?”  
“I haven’t thought of that yet.”  
“Then I ought to have asked you that earlier. How does Arthur Daegon sound? Or perhaps, Arthur Dagon, similar yet different to not confuse the two.”  
“Arthur Dagon it is.”  
“I must say, Mr. Dagon, I have never met a person in my life quite like you.”  
“I would think not, but if you do then do let me know, I am quite smitten with him myself.”…  
Loki smiled, “I fear you are fancying yourself too much. I shall warn you, that Arthur may exist in some shape or form, and you are only making it harder for yourself, confess and I will be ensure a clean death.”  
The latter looked surprised, “a clean death?! To what do I owe this pleasure? And for you to be giving me a death at all! I will warn you Mr. Odinson, that as Arthur I am stronger both physically and mentally, you have seen the extent of my power, in which I have no control over, lest you should threaten me, then remember, my sword cuts deep.”  
Loki was fumed, but he took care not to lose his resolve. He instead, gave a calming smile, before replying, “You accuse me of threats, yet you threaten me with physical strength and sorcery? No, Mr. Dagon, take care to remember who you are speaking with, I am only tolerating your outlandish behaviour for the sake of enjoying myself when I do slowly, but surely – ruin you. “ His smile now faded as he put on a cold voice, “As for your said ‘power’ Mr. Dagon, power you have no control over may just be your undoing, be careful to not drop your sword.” With that, Loki brushed a hand against the sword held firmly in the girdle around Ava’s waist and let it drop to the floor. “Very careful Mr. Dagon” he said before walking off in the opposite direction.  
…  
It was a naturally pleasant day in Asgard, as two men wandered through the town in search of jobs. “There must be bakeries in town that need a hand or two” said the tall man wearing brown garments, layered with silver glistening plates on the front, with two silver cuffs on each arm and shins with long, black boots. The other man, wearing a blue suede jacket, slightly trailing longer at the back and with matching blue trousers covered by knee high black boots, with a girdle fastened at the waist, a sharp sword hanging out turned to look at the first and observed, “looking like that, I don’t think anyone will be taking us on in town, we look like warriors!”  
“Well, what are we going to do then?” replied Zya. Ava’s eyes had brightened, something had caught her attention, “I have the perfect idea!” and she pointed to a group of men assembled outside the palace gates, all in battle gear, eagerly in line, for something rather obvious of a battle competition. However, Zya only looked towards her friend with disbelief, “you want to take part? Do you realise you could get killed?”  
“Impossible! I will learn in my new form how to fight and I WILL take part in at least one.”  
“Then try archery, it’s not easier but it at least will ensure you back in one piece.”  
“The winner’s prizes include a great sum of money; one may become the King’s ward, after which he will gain high status and others a place in the Einhejar! I AM GOING TO ENROL!” And with that, she immediately joined the line. Good God, thought Zya, was the girl ever going to learn?!  
…  
Loki was in his study, reading the list of men who had signed up to take part in the games. The archery slot had but a few, it was difficult for common men to learn it unless they had access to a bow and arrow, and a teacher. He, himself excelled in the sport, never had he missed, never. He scanned the list to see if there was anyone on there he knew, but there was none, until he looked again to see…ARTHUR DAGON?! What on Asgard, was this girl doing? What other list was she on? Thor would have the other list, the battle of the games, he decided to check Thor’s list.  
“Thor? He called into his chambers. There was no answer and so he proceeded into the room to find two pieces of paper placed on his bed. He scanned the list and to no surprise was ‘Arthur Dagon” written in bold ink at the bottom. She would get herself killed! But, why did he even care? Of course this is what he wanted…but why? Because she had used sorcery to imitate him? Or because she had made him a fool in front of the throne room? It was both, but why did he feel as if she interested him, he wanted to learn more about this Daegon, how did she know magic?  
…  
Ava had been practising both her archery and sword bearing skills since a fortnight ago, any plan of leaving was abandoned as she was determined to take part in the games, whilst her friend Zya looked on in dismay, she could not understand why Ava would do such a thing!  
“You are out of your mind!” she had said, hoping she would change her mind. But, no such thing worked and Ava continued to spend all day out in the yards with the master.  
“And you are learning from the master? What can he teach you about archery or holding a sword? He is but an old man and I doubt he has ever held a sword himself.” Still, no effect was had. Of course she knew the master had been a prime during his day, she loved him dearly as a father, who had taken great care of them but why would he help Ava instead of discourage her? She did not understand but since Ava had set her mind too closely, there was no changing it.  
Ava had been outside on her own for the day, the master had other matters to attend to and she was left to her own devices for the day, and she was glad of it, for the rest. The master had not even shown her too much yet. He had simply taught her how to hold the sword and had ordered her to attack the fierce looking man in front. She had done so with great force, thinking it would be indeed great with her form but she was left disappointed as she stumbled to the floor with one swipe, she had not yet learnt how to stable herself in this new form. Arthur was proving harder to handle than she had initially thought.  
It was just her and the fat man today, “come for me boy!” he had shouted, and she had, but a firm hand had grasped her shoulders and pulled them underneath, knocking her to the floor and bruising the arms and legs of poor Arthur. She had gotten up thinking it was over, when she was dragged from behind by more hands, friends of the fat man holding her in place as the others kicked and punched. Finally, the fat man himself held a sword to her face, “You are fine young man” he chuckled, “with a find sword, but you fight like a girl! Haven’t you ever held a sword before? My boys can do better than you!”  
Ava spat out blood from her mouth, “you didn’t use a sword, you used your hands and there are more of you, I have been out-numbered, and that, is unfair.” The men sniggered before continuing to beat her until the fat man stopped them, when he had thought she would die if kicked anymore, and of course she lay on the floor, blood from the nose, the mouth, even an eye. There were bruises all over the face, a broken wrist, and cuts on the neck and face, there was really nothing left to break, she felt her insides had been crushed.   
“You’re weak!” cried one of the boys. They then, all proceeded in walking away; scared somebody may see them but assured enough that she would not tell a soul. Ava simply writhed on the floor, it was only noon and Zya would not expect her home until the evening fell, yet she could not go home like this! At this rate, she was not going anywhere, legs in too much pain to even move, she remained motionless on the floor, cursing Arthur for allowing such a beating!  
“What on Asgard!” shouted a voice, heavy with surprise? “You are a fool for even signing up to such a thing, what did you think? That you could learn in a few weeks because of your new form? You must be able to control it Mr. Dagon, and control is something you lack.” Loki then pulled the body up from the floor and said “I can turn you back into yourself…”  
“NO!” shouted Ava, “NO! I want to stay like this!”  
“I was afraid you would say that, Miss. Daegon, you fancy yourself strong, I have warned you of yourself many times, yet you continue to torture yourself. You do not wish to turn back into Ava Daegon? The girl who is your true identity, you will throw away and become Arthur? Who is Arthur?” There was silence as Ava moaned in pain, Loki only said “I am not carrying you anywhere like this, if you want to fight as Arthur then you must learn his art, and that includes not crying like a baby upon a few bruises.”  
“A FEW?!” She nearly screamed, “Look at me! But, I’m not giving up; I want to take part in those games.”  
“You can take part as yourself.”  
“No, as Arthur. That is who I am now, and even if I didn’t want to stay like this for a while, I would still not like you changing me back because I do believe I need to figure it out myself.”  
“That may take you longer than you realise, and you did not answer my question, who is Arthur?”  
“Arthur? He-I-he-well…I used to dream of him, he exists only in my dreams, as a knight, and well when you came knocking, I couldn’t think and so I settled on Arthur.” Ava was blushing, which looked rather amusing to Loki, who bent down beside her laughing, to see a man blush was quite a sight!  
“Arthur!” he exclaimed, “your dream man?!” he laughed harder, “and you turned yourself into him? You are more stupid than I thought! Do not you realise that you pose the threat of remaining attached to him? You may wish him all you like but he does not exist then! He exists as you, and of course you cannot fall in love with yourself, so why?”  
“Of course not!” Ava shouted. “But this is how he would be. I will work up an inscription to bring him to life, if that exists.”  
“It doesn’t, and if it did, it would not last, he would not be a real person, and you would live with the knowledge that you created a false being.” Loki now healed the wounds on Ava’s body, then swiftly got up, before adding ‘this does not mean I like you Mr. Dagon, I have done you a favour because I wish to see how you will do in the games and yes I am rather fascinated at your knowing magic at all, and I will find out, and after I find out, I will punish you. If you choose to remain in the games or not, you will get what is coming to you Mr. Dagon, I will not forget your act in the throne room.”  
Ava remained motionless, before replying, “You are but words, my lord.”  
Loki turned away smiling, muttering under his breath, “I will not be for long…”


	6. Somebody Else's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the tourney arrives and tensions fly high.  
> (see notes end of chapter)

“Ava? Ava!!! Ava, IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF THE BATTLES, GET UP!!” Suddenly, a messy looking man with dishevelled hair fell off the bed with a thump. “Arthur Dagon” I had said, “you aren’t going to make it to even the first day if you carry on like this, you never slept so much, I think Arthur is lazy!” All I heard was a groan, as the grumpy looking man got up with beady eyes. “What’s wrong, Ava?” She looked delirious, as if she had been kept up all night, her eyes were red and sore, her face paler than a sheet of paper! “Ava?” I asked again.

“Zya…I…don’t understand.”

I frowned. What did she mean by that? Had something else happened? “Ava, what don’t you understand” I asked her. She sat back down on the bed, such a mess! If she were in her own body, she would not allow herself to make such an exhibition, but as Arthur, she was prepared to do anything.

“I don’t understand, if I’m Arthur” she stopped, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “if I’m Arthur then it means I feel his pain, and obviously he’s not real other than as me so why do I feel pain?”

“What, pain?” I said with great precaution, I had a slight idea of what she was talking about but I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions too early, in case she was talking of something completely different and I would be embarrassed.

“I…” she pointed towards her trousers, and pulled a face. “It’s like that time of the month, but with no blood and just pains like so crazy, I could die!” I just started to laugh at her, It was funny watching her react like this, after all the training to make us both talk and walk like men, after all HER training for the battles, she was standing as a man, with tears staining her face. “Oh lord, Ava no!” I shouted, “We are not Ava and Zya, remember? We are Arthur and Leon, and they are used to this, and definitely don’t cry. Just think, to our time of the month as ladies, we got used to it didn’t we?” This was folly, because of course nobody gets used to it when their stomach’s ache out and make you want to fling yourself around the room and if anyone interferes they be flung too.  
“Ahhh Leon! You never call me Arthur anyway, you still call me Ava, which is slightly weird because obviously I don’t look like me but I STILL feel like me, so of course it’s natural for me to respond, I still get confused when people call me Arthur, although I know I will get used to it.”

I hadn’t had any pain like this myself, and I was lucky Ava had started putting an inscription together that she was determined would rid us of these bodies but truth be told, I was rather starting to enjoy it, oh no – did I just say that! Take it back, Zya, take it back! “Ava, we are still us, and I call you Ava to remind you who you are, so you don’t get caught up with Arthur, because eventually we will go back and then what will you do?”

“I will miss him. I will miss him so much even though it’s me and not because I am vain and I love myself but because I am not Ava when I am Arthur, Zya I am not Ava. I don’t do anything Ava does, I dress differently, I shower differently, I go out and I walk differently, talk differently, I fight and hold a sword, I say things I wouldn’t say as Ava, I am Arthur. So that is why, I will miss Arthur, the man who did what he wanted without question.”  
I stood there, not knowing what to say, did she even want to be Ava again? I had to ask. “Ava? Do you want to be Ava again? The girl you are, your true identity?”

“Why does everybody keep saying that!” she shouted, “my true identity” she repeated, reading my expression, “I don’t want to be Ava again, there I said it! When the inscription is done, you can go back, I quite like being Arthur, I don’t have to worry about girly things and although I didn’t mind it at the time, as Arthur I’ve realised just how much I hate it.”  
I couldn’t stop my mouth from forming the famous ‘O’ shape. She didn’t want to be Ava again? I had known for some time she was growing attached, and now my suspicions were clear, she had always wanted to be free like this, learning how to fight, taking part in battle competitions, to be addressed as an equal among the other contenders rather than just a boring librarian who occasionally played the piano and read some books, it was never all perfect as I had once imagined! I tried to reason with her as she got changed, ready for the first day of archery, the game’s opening ceremony would be in another two hours’ time, the contenders would all face each other, they would go twice in a day, and whoever lost would be out while the rest carried on to the next day, I was nervous for her.  
“Ready?” I finally asked her, she looked tall and handsome, in the signature blue she had acquired, with her very own bow and arrow, the master had especially made for her, and it was undeniably perfect with a Sigel of a golden sword stitched onto the hem of the material. “More ready than I’ll ever be” she had replied, before we set off for the games.   
…  
(LOKI)  
The moment of the games had arrived, and I had all my plans in place to ensure Mr. Dagon had a rather eventful time. Yesterday, I had used a little of my magic to conjure a little vial that gave somebody a little pain…somewhere. He of course had not known it, for it was at a small feast at the castle celebrating the night before the games started and all of the contenders were present.

I walked towards the battle arena, a huge circle shaped arena where the competitions were to take place, save for the jousting and sparring which would be done in separate are, but archery was taking place here and I was one of the judges. I sat down at my seat, next to Fandral, and to my right was Thor, my father and mother sitting just behind us. “Fine day for some competition!” Cried Fandral, “I wonder who will get through today, especially with the master of archery as the judge, I wonder at your observations.”

“No need” said Loki smiling, “I will be a fair judge, and I am sure it is pretty self-explanatory, whoever hits the target, wins.”

“You make it sound easy, Loki” said Fandral, “but we all know you have not made it that easy for our contenders.”

“What is the use of simply aiming an arrow if there is no real target?” Fandral looked amused and looked ahead as the Allfather rose to welcome and start the games. He held a sincere gaze looking around the arena, “Citizens of Asgard!” he cried, “today is the first day of the anticipated games. I know many of you are excited, therefore may I take this time to remind our contenders, that cheating is not allowed here today, and although people may get hurt, under no circumstances should anyone endeavour to commit any murder. This is NOT a battlefield for you to fight enemies; they are called ‘games’ for a reason, let it remain that way. Now, let the games commence!” With that the crowd jeered and roared as a short looking man appeared in the middle of the arena, to announce the first people.

In the middle of the arena was a single rotating target board, the target was not the same as every time the board rotated, so did the target, placed somewhere new on the board – in the middle, at the top, I wanted to make sure that the new archer would be able to hit any target, not simply the middle, because realistically, a target was never restricted to just one position.

The first two contenders walked out, each with their very own bows and outfits, with stage names I thought to be ridiculous and each looked to the audience and gave a wave, eliciting jeers from the crowd. The first man, wearing all red, stood at the line and drew back his arrow. I smiled because only I knew that this was going to be harder than they thought. The arrow flew out, and completely missed the first target, which was very easily in the middle. The second arrow of the man in red also missed the target which had changed to the very top right corner, I knew then the second man had already won unless he missed all three. 

The second man hit all three perfectly, I was quite impressed, and his name was…ARTHUR?! IT wasn’t Mr. Dagon, because he wore blue and this man was wearing black and although he had the same hair colour and similar appearance, there were notable differences that would not get Mr. Dagon into trouble for mimicking somebody else. But, could it be that Miss. Daegon had seen this man? She had said he was but a dream but here he was, smiling at the crowd who seemed to love him, he reminded me of Thor only not as physically big, with short hair and no arrogance. I already did not like him.  
…  
AVA  
I was watching behind the camps set up for the contenders, I could see two men trying to hit the rotating target, Loki really had made it quite difficult! Wait, who is that man, with his back to me? Blonde hair and in black attire, he seems to have hit all three targets! Bravo! Well done to…”OHMYLORDS!” I could not stop myself as the man turned to thank the audience and walked my way, he looked like…me!! But, I have never seen him anywhere, have I? He doesn’t look exactly like me, I mean he’s actually a much better version and I was falling in love with my Arthur but look at him! Maybe I had seen him somewhere? OMG WHAT IF HE THINKS I’M AN IMPOSTER?!!

I stepped back into the camp, awaiting my turn and the curtains flew open as both men returned, the one who lost shook hands with my look-a-like who smiled and then faced me. “Hello” he said, I couldn’t find the words to say which was a bad move because the last thing I needed was to make an impression that wasn’t…well, manly. “Hello” I simply replied. “And congratulations sir.”

“Why, thank you” he beamed, “are you next?”

“I do hope so; I would like to get this over with, my stomach…” I stopped speaking, realising I was doing exactly what Zya had warned me about – talking too much, because whenever I did, I said things an Arthur simply would not say, instead I settled for, “I’m Arthur by the way, and you?” His eyebrows shot up, he gave me a quizzical look and said “I? I am Arthur too…” I almost died.

“Haha! What a coincidence, I hope our archery skills are identical too!” I laughed out rather stupidly.  
He laughed back, much to my relief, before adding “I sure hope not, because then me and you would have to face each other and it would be very interesting if you were exactly like me! But thank you for complimenting my archery.” I gave a small nod, and walked out as I heard my name.

“Arthur Dagon!” the commentator roared as the crowd surprisingly cheered me on. I walked towards the middle, taking care to watch my steps, not to fall and as I stood, I glanced around the arena and saw Zya, who was wearing a very high smile, sitting in the docks watching with the master, who gave me a reassuring nod. I looked toward my opponent, a red head. Usually, I would have laughed but this man was not to be undermined, I watched him practice earlier and his target was a very minute target which he did not fail in hitting.

It was my opponents turn first and he hit the target straight away as the crowd jeered slightly, they were more fond of me, possibly because I was better looking, not that I’m vain or anything but a man knows when he’s handsome. The red head had hit all three targets, much to my dismay as I stood ready for my first hit. I eyed the target, which was at a rather awkward position in a corner, and I pulled back my right arm, releasing the arrow, eyes fixed on the target. I watched as the arrow soared through the air, and did not fail me as it quite easily found the target, I couldn’t suppress the smile playing on my lips, but I knew I had two more to go yet, and even then I was not finished as my opponent had hit all three, meaning there would be a final decider between us.

The other two arrows, followed the first in quite comfortable finding the target, I thanked my master internally for my incredible skill as the audience cheered happily for me, shouting out my name. I glanced around as Loki stood up, he carried a very mischievous grin, and he obviously had something rather fun in store for the final challenge. “Citizens of Asgard!” he shouted, “it seems we have come to a draw…but not for long, as my next challenge will decide which one of you will continue in the archery.” He ushered to a couple of men, who hurried off behind the arena, “your next target will not stay still, it will move, it will bite, and there will be more than one.” He paused to hear the reactions, the crowd gasped whilst me and the red head simply looked on, waiting for more information, he continued “bring in the creatures!” he shouted as a dozen of furry creatures were brought into the arena on a leash, “they are wild creatures of Asgard, no real harm – but they do bite.” He sniggered, “each one of them has a mark, somewhere on its body, all different colours and you are looking for a red one. The first man to find and hit the target is the winner. Simple.”

Simple? Did he just say that? I noticed the crowd were cheering us on, I had no idea in Valhalla how I was going to do this. I mean, what were the rest of them doing while we looked for the one? Luckily, Loki answered that question without me even asking, “The rest of them” he started, “will be running around you as will the target, they will not like your presence if you go too near them but alas! You will have no choice if you are looking for the red target. Good Luck.” He sneered and sat down, clearly looking proud of himself, he shot a perky grin my way, and the bastard had purposely made sure I was in the final decider to humiliate me when I lost in front of the whole of Asgard! Well, I was not going to let that happen.

As the creatures were released, the red head went wild with them! He chased down each one, looking for the red mark as I watched from afar, convinced I would find it quicker this way. I was right, no sooner had I switched my gaze to the second, I had seen behind it the one with the red target, but I knew that if I made it obvious my opponent would beat me to it, he was a stronger man and had so far wrestled nearly four creatures! I hadn’t even moved, Loki must have thought I was too scared as he smiled my way. I cautiously, readied my bow & arrow and I knew my target would be on the move, so as I stood in the middle of the circle of frenzy around me, I calculated where he would be in the next thirty seconds, and without thinking twice, I released my arrow and closed my eyes, as I heard intakes of breaths from the crowd.

The arena had fallen silent, I opened my eyes and the crowd erupted into roars as they chanted my name. I looked to where I had released my arrow to find the red target creature on the floor, considerably in pain. Loki’s mortified expression made me smile, I had out-smarted the God of Mischief. He had wanted me to lose and I had proved it difficult with my correct sense of judgement. I knew it was definitely Ava’s judgement, Arthur would not think too far, not that he was stupid but he was logical whilst Ava knew how to take risks, I could never have seen it quick enough, but I did and that’s all that accounted for at that moment, I had won…

The next round, I was up against a very tall, slim man. He looked at me and gulped, I knew then I had already won. This time, the challenge was different and much more difficult than the first; Loki really did not want anyone to win! There were target boards hanging in mid-air, (by magic presumably) and we were required to hit the centre, marked by a red circle. However, there was yet another catch – it was remarkably high and men before us had tried and subsequently struck themselves with their own arrows.

I chanced my bravery and went first. I looked up towards the sky, and knew that if I pointed my arrow anywhere in its direction, I was asking for an arrow attack. I lowered my bow, but it was too low to hit the target as if you were a slow releaser it would never make it all the way, I had to be quick, very quick, and I was, it did not hit the centre but it did hit the board and that was enough if my opponent struggled getting his anywhere near the board.

My opponent indeed struggled! His first arrow, was exactly how I had imagined, he – although low enough to get there, released it too slow and the arrow merely made it five cm before it dropped to the floor. My second was better than my first, I had got it close enough to the centre, to elicit a cheer from the crowd, and my third gave me a standing ovation, I hit the middle! I looked for Zya and found her roaring with the crown, she balled her fists into the air, and she had really mastered this man behaviour, which I was still struggling with! I looked for Loki, next to Fandral and Thor, he did not look happy, I gave him a wink and turned back around to notice my board was slightly higher than my opponents; poor man had really planned for me to lose.

I had completed my two challenges for the day, and I was in the final. With me, was the much anticipated Arthur, even though I strongly wished he lost, it was enough that I had Loki doing his best to make me lose, but to be up against a man as good as him and who I looked like! That was another thing and I wasn’t quite sure whether I had seen this man before or not. The last challenge would be the following day, before the battles round, I was growing nervous. As I stepped out the tent to make my way to reach Zya and the master, I was stopped, by a very strong hold. “You did very well today” came a voice behind me.

“I did? Why, thank you, you certainly tried your best to have me lose.” I snorted back. He appeared in front of me, intruding my path, “yes, I did but not my best, I was merely testing you, if I really wanted to have you lose, believe me I would have made sure you did.”

“So, you do not want me to lose?”

“I just want to make things difficult. How are you feeling down there?” He smirked as I let my mouth fall open, “YOU?! What did you give me? I have been in pain all day because of it!” He let out a small laugh, “something in your drink the night before, you must get used to the pain if you’re planning on remaining as Arthur, speaking of which, have you met your opponent for tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have. I know what you’re thinking, my lord but no – I have never met or seen him in my life ever. It is a pure coincidence.”

“Is it?” he replied, “I did warn you it was possible your Arthur existed, and soon his very existence will threaten yours. I hope you’ve thought about that because If he wins, he will become the master archer of the castle and you will forever be living in his shadows.”

“Like you live in Thor’s? No, I don’t think so, if he wins, I will be pleased for him and would not mind being under his command, he’s a good man and if he wins, he has deserved it.” Loki did not like this response, but he could not do anything as I did not have long hair to pull, or a weak body to hurt and it would have looked rather strange if he had tried anything like this. “Let us make a few things clear” he said through gritted teeth. “I am higher than you in both station and strength, whether you are Arthur or not, and this folly will not last long, you cannot remain as him for long, you will have to become Ava Daegon soon enough!”

“I will never be Ava again. Never, and you can’t do it for me, I already read up on it in your library, in order for me to change back, I must be willing, and since I’m not I suggest you start getting used to Arthur, he’s staying.”

“I have never met a girl, who would rather be a man than a woman. Have you lost your mind?! Aren’t you proud of who you are?!”

“Proud? Proud?!” I laughed out, “YOU’RE PROUD! Because you’re Loki, Prince of Asgard, and what did I have to be proud of? Hm? I worked in the library, cataloguing the books, I played that stupid instrument for other peoples pleasure and YOU THINK I’M PROUD?!” I hissed out, with fire in my eyes as I stared into his, he looked at me with equal ferocity.

Everyone should be proud, it is not a choice of mine to be Loki, Prince of Asgard, and you were at peace, were you not? You worked at the palace, not as a maid but as a librarian, you played an instrument at the feasts giving you prominent access, you know of sorcery and you stand here telling me you are NOT proud? What is it you want?”

“This, Loki. This is what I want. To become somebody.”

“And you have, somebody else…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter still doesn't have Loki and Ava in love, but love progresses and not always so quickly. I know this is a story in which anything is possible (considering it's origins) but patience is a virtue and I promise to deliver a gripping love tale when it comes, it will not arrive until about chapter 10, but the chapters leading to it will provide you with the necessary steps to love.


	7. A Battle Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the Tourney arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I am SOO sorry I haven't posted for like a year! I have been so busy, and then I wasn't happy with where this was going, so I've decided to re-do many chapters, but don't worry I'm on form now, and may I add - a much better writer than I have ever been! :) Enjoy and PLEASE like and comment, because comments are always helpful!

The following day had arrived too quickly for Ava. She had spent the prime of her night, perfecting her archery in the yard, while Zya watched sleepily from the side-lines. She was not content with being sleep deprived, forced to watch her friend strike arrows at a plank of wood and slowly began to lose her resolve.

“Err Arthur?” she had said lazily, “don’t you think you should get some sleep for tomorrow?  Or at least let me sleep?” Ava shot Zya a concentrated glare, it was something she always did when being disturbed and it was no different as Arthur, all her expressions were still the same. “I was just suggesting…” she began, but fell quiet when she caught a glimpse of a shadow appear behind her, and saw, much to her surprise the Arthur that had looked similar to Ava’s Arthur and as he walked behind her, she began to wonder if he had heard anything of their talk on masculinity before he arrived.

“Arthur!” The real Arthur exclaimed. Ava turned around, her concentrated face turned into a pleasant face.

“Arthur!” she exclaimed back, “I think you should call me Dagon instead.” She thought it sounded ridiculous saying each other’s names in confusion. He simply laughed, “As you wish Mr. Dagon.” Ava began to ponder upon why and how he had even found them at such an odd hour, she decided to inquire, ‘Arthur?” He widened his eyes to signal he was listening, she continued “What are you doing coming here at this hour?”

“Oh” he said, “I was training in the yard below, when I heard some talking, I thought to take a look and saw you!” He said the last word with great enthusiasm; she would have concluded he liked her had it not been for her manly appearance. She gave him a quizzical look, “If I’m not mistaken, you are very friendly gentlemen, most men would not endeavour to shake hands with their opponents and here you are, in all your niceness.”

Arthur looked offended but quickly resolved himself with a smile, “It is no mistake of yours to assume so, and it has always been a custom of mine to befriend my opponents, after all if we are going to fight together we must hold at least some respect.”

At this, Ava managed only a “Hmm” she was fast beginning to rather wonder at this Arthur, who seemed incredibly inviting in his approach, and had she been herself she would have thought nothing of it but pure infatuation and unless Arthur had a taste for men, she failed to understand the warmth in his manner towards another man, similar to him. She remained in silence for a minute, as she picked up her sword from the floor, Arthur stood watching.

“What are you thinking of Mr. Dagon?”

“Nothing to concern you so, Mr…”

“Dene”

“Mr. Dene?! Arthur Dene?!”

Ava nearly stumbled backwards, Arthur Dene! The son of a very respectable late warrior of Asgard, also an Arthur Dene, who fought many years ago perhaps when Ava was but a babe,  as the Kings closest ally and friend, who had lost not a single battle until death, who had slew enemies from the ends of the worlds, who had only one sword in his life, the sword of the light they called it, the sword of day, the sword that Arthur Dene wielded in every battle, but it wasn’t his sword that alone won him his victories but his manner in wielding it, and nobody, not anyone in the whole of Asgard would ever forget the man who Ava had learnt of in her studies, who had died fighting in war, he had been stabbed with his own sword, by a man nobody knew, and here he was – his son, Arthur Dene, standing in front of her, and as her eyes moved to his girdle, she saw the sword of light fastened tightly around the waist, as if to protect it from any strangers grasp.

“Arthur Dene? A true honour to meet you Ser, I ought to call you ser. For you indeed are a Ser.” Arthur looked baffled by this response, he had never forgotten the magnificence of his father, but truly did not believe he, deserved to receive such credit.

“My father was the Ser, me? I am simply living in his shadows, even though he is not with us; he has made his presence linger for years to come.”

“If you are anything like your father, then you surely deserve Ser. I have heard your father spent many a summer teaching you everything he knew, vowing to make you better than he ever was or will be, to teach you more than he ever knew.”

“Then you will have to decide for yourself If I am worthy of such praise tomorrow.” With that he gave a bow, and took leave. Ava stood in shock; he spoke as if he were a nobody! As if it did not mean anything to him to have such a father! He had shown brilliance in his archery that day, but Ser Arthur Dene was known for his swordsmanship, that which he had excelled in, and she was more than certain this Arthur Dene was just as good, and if she had to face him, she would lose with honour to a man like him.

…

(Ava’s POV)

“What a beautiful morning, my Lord!” I beamed at the younger Prince of Asgard as we walked to the arena. I had originally arrived with Zya, but she was stuck in a frenzy of girls and I had seen the Prince and decided to walk with him, after all it would not look queer for a Prince and young aspiring warrior to walk together.

“Yes, a beautiful day indeed” he replied, in a sullen tone. I gave him a mischievous grin, “Come, my lord, does summer not please you? Or are you sad because you have run out of ideas to ruin me for today?” He only looked grave, “I am in no jesting mood today, Miss. Daegon, I need not do anything today, you will do it yourself.” he returned my mischievous grin and walked further as I made a slight jog to keep up with him.

“You mean Arthur Dene? I may not even face him.”

“If you do not face him then that would mean you lost before it came to it.” He let out a small chuckle, “you do surprise me Miss. Daegon, if he is anything like his father…”

“Yes, yes, I am sure he will be quite the challenge, but I’m not exactly planning on standing with hands tied behind my back, there will be a battle on my part too.” I was sick of people thinking I was just some useless boy who had won a few tourneys and now would be beaten by this Arthur Dene; I could and would show them!

“That is all very well then, Miss. Daegon, pray – when are you planning on turning back into …”

“When I will it, which may be never, If I have it my way.” I hadn’t even thought about that yet, I wasn’t ready to turn back into myself. But Loki looked at me with glaring eyes; I knew then, that he did have a ploy to ruin me.

“It’s a shame then, that I have not given you that option.” He carried a hoarse tone as he continued,

“After today’s tourney, your magic will lose effect, be sure of it, you will be exposed and I will expect a full explanation to the King.” I couldn’t have looked more horrified than if someone had told me I was a frost giant!

“What? I can’t! How? Everybody will know, Arthur will know! No, No! I won’t…Loki Please?!”

Loki simply laughed at me, “Oah Miss. Daegon, how I do love watching you squirm like this, and why have you started calling me Loki, is that reserved for when you are at your most angriest? I am flattered! Truly, but forgive me – Ava but I won’t let the realm be fooled by you any longer.”

Great. Perfect. Everything I needed to hear, he was going to let me continue with the tourney, win or lose it didn’t matter, at the end I would be standing there as the real me – Ava Daegon and if the King asked who I was and I answered then I would be spending the rest of my life in the prison cells underground, and I hate being underground! Wait- what about Zya? Would he expose her too? And what about my own magic?

“Loki? What of Zya? And also you cannot turn me back into myself unless I will it, I remem…”

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, I spent my entire childhood handling magic, I think I would have figured out how to undo your magic without your will. As for your friend – she will receive the same treatment, although I may ask my father for a pardon, after all it is unfair for her to take the blame of your foolishness.” With this, he looked proud, he stood tall, although only an inch or two over me and smiled down as if he were looking at a lowly servant, which I was, deep down.

“No!” I declared, “Loki…” I couldn’t hold it in any longer, man or no man; I let the tears burn down my face, leaving a hot watery stain down my pale cheeks. Loki’s face turned cold, he had not expected this, he looked at me with rage in his eyes, did he hate me this much? I hadn’t realised I had made him this angry with a simply shape-shifting spell I had performed only for pure amusement and it had led to so much, if only I could turn back time.

“No, no, no, no!” Loki hissed, grabbing my arm, watching to see if anybody was looking before dragging me behind a tree not far from the arena. The audience and other competitors walked their way to the arena, they still had plenty of time, the tourney didn’t start until another half an hour but I had planned to reach there to prepare and now I was stood behind a tree, as a man – crying, I felt like an ass.

“Stop. Crying” he said through gritted teeth, “Ava, stop it!” I wiped away the already fallen tears and looked up at him.

 “I-I don’t want to go to prison.” I managed to say in a half whisper, this only made him angrier, he clenched his jaw, and spat out “You have only yourself to blame.” This made me even worse and I nearly cried again but he took hold of my collars, “No!” he hissed, “You listen to me now, Arthur!” He spat out the name like it was a disease, “You cannot cry as Arthur, you can cry all you want when you’re Ava, but at present – you’re not Ava, now stop the water works or I will give you a bigger reason to cry.” He spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

I immediately stopped. He sighed, in relief before adding “do you have any idea how utterly stupid you look crying as a full grown man?” I made no reply, and instead observed the time, we had not long and I was scared but I wanted nothing more than to get on with the tourney, hopefully winning so when I did change back into Ava, the Allfather would applaud me as a brave young girl who did what she did only to prove a humble point, or so I was hoping. Loki continued to glare at me, “I thought you a strong girl Miss. Daegon?”

 “Yes I suppose you did and by no means would I deny it, I still am, everybody cries, I am simply letting out the worst fear within me.” I looked brave and into his eyes as I spoke, he did not need to see me anymore broken than I was.

“Your worse fear is being in a cell?”

“I would rather die; to be locked up is a shame, and humiliating procedure where your own life is no longer your own to control.”

“I see” he clicked his tongue, “I will admit, you have some logic to nearly all of your answers Miss. Daegon but you still cried as a man.” He smiled at this, he was happy to have seen me crying and would probably use it against me, ruefully I smiled back, before replying, “Yes I cried, but am I ashamed? No, while I’m Arthur I’m still Ava underneath and although Ava isn’t much of a crier anyway, the thought of somebody - a Prince after my life is daunting, I will never win this, even if I am stronger.”

At this, Loki looked angry, his eyebrows shot up as he clenched his jaw, I could tell I was not helping my situation by angering the God of Mischief, “Miss. Daegon, why do you always think you are stronger than me, because you are Arthur? Because, you know it will not last, and as for your magic – it is weak, I can surpass it as I will today.” He straightened up and stared down into my blue eyes, as I stared into his with mine.

“The tourney isn’t the only thing I’ve been preparing for these past few weeks. I have found time to practice my art and yes, it is undeniably different to yours, I mostly use inscriptions but I have found a way to recite them without need of anything, it comes naturally is what I’ve learned, so ultimately, you could say I wasted my life trying to learn it when I already had it.” It was true, I realised I never needed to learn inscriptions or spells as Loki did, it was all already within me to do, all I had to do was will it, my magic was natural, something I knew I would use against him whenever I could.

Loki however, started to walk back towards the arena, with me following behind, all signs of weariness drawn out, I looked fierce, this was my time to prove myself, and I would embrace it! We got to the arena and parted the latter to sit in the crowds as I walked to the tents to prepare. A young boy attended to me as soon as I lifted the curtains, “Ser” he exclaimed, before helping me don my armour and mail, handing me my beautiful sword, made of the finest Damascus steel, gleaming, ready for my use.

…

Ava tugged on the blue jerkin around her; the fine suede had two different shades when observed in the light. She watched as the others held the swords at the ready, save for herself and Arthur Dene, who like his father, kept his sword fastened at the waist, to use only when the situation arises. Every honourable man was aware of this tradition – a warrior would always keep his weapon at the ready, such as the likes of The Warriors Three but a knight would never make haste, his sword should be kept a secret to his enemy who, although may see it, should not think he made to use it until of course he did draw it out. a knights game was always played with respect, because to lose with disgrace would be a real shame, at least this is what Ava was led to believe.

The battles began with two very promising candidates, one was the ginger haired man whose name Ava finally inquired was Jenvy, he was fighting against a meeker yet not to be mistaken as weak – Liono, or at least that was what they called him, he was considered to have a lions mare, and a lions strength. Ava quietly watched from behind the curtains, Liono was quick to plant slashes all over the upper arm of Jenvy, who an elder man but not too old to be called old, Ava thought, was not at all concerned by the slashes which were neatly marked upon his chain mail.

 Jenvy had a plan, Ava could see, he had deliberately let Liono wear himself out, only to strike last, giving him the hardest blows he could muster, the poor youngster was taken aback, not sure how to respond having used all his energy slashing Jenvy to no real effect. Jenvy was a tactical striker, and in the end it was he who won, and suddenly, Ava became increasingly worried for her turn, she had been practising only a couple of months with the master, and these men were born skilful fighters.

One by one, Ava watched battles being lost and won, Arthur Dene had fought so well, no opponent had lasted more than a few minutes with him, he was considered the winner already, even Jenvy had admitted to it although he had not yet faced him. When Ava’s first battle came, her squire got her ready and she felt the heat of the sun gush up her body in a surge of tense panic, her opponent was a stout looking man called Garb, and although he was physically stronger, he was no match for her she soon found.

 Ava’s second battle was with a crowd favourite – Pike, they called him and he sneered at her before giving her many slashes to the legs, all of which were returned in equal, if not more ferocity. It was easy beating Pike, she began to wonder why she ever felt nervous at all!

Ava’s third battle was one she was greatly concerned with though, for it was with Jenvy. The man had wished her good luck before -hand; saying may the best man win, _may he not!_ Thought Ava, as Ava walked out onto the arena for the third time that day. Her brows sweaty, gleaming in the sun, feeling warm under all the tunic and chain mail she had donned for the battle. The weight was starting to take its toll on her body, because although she was Arthur, she did not have his tolerance. Ava looked to see Zya, _or Leon_ she thought, in the stands watching with wide eyes, fists in the air, singing her praises.

 Loki was in his usual place, she had not noticed him all day, his eyes a lighter shade of green in the sun, and oddly she began to think them pleasant to look at, alluring and beautiful… _Wait, what am I thinking?_ She thought immediately as she stood waiting for Jenvy. It was the battle to decide her place in the final battle, which was doubtless going to be with Arthur, but who would face him was between her and Jenvy, she needed this more than anything. Ava had come this far, trained hard with the master, to have become Arthur himself! That was the real commitment, to want to be someone, and she would now have to decide whether that someone was really worth it, to fight against the great Arthur Dene, she wouldn’t be so disheartened to lose to a man like that, but for what it was worth, she certainly hoped she won, over both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I apologise for the lack of Lokiness, and I promise he's in it more from the next chapters coming :)


	8. The Battle Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's final battle with Arthur arrives.

(Loki’s POV)

I sat in my assigned dock as Ava warily watched Jenvy walk to the centre, his sword at the ready. The same cannot be said for Ava, she looked oddly scared for someone used to displaying high amounts of bravery and skill. I secretly employed in wishing her good luck; she needed to overcome her fears by beating the elder man to secure her battle with Arthur – that was one I was most looking forward to.

Names were announced, and a horn blown, signalling the beginning of the battle. Jenvy hoisted one arm into the air, as if fighting in the name of someone, he then lunged forward striking Ava on her neck, causing her to jerk backwards, before regaining balance and studying him with sturdy eyes. Ava struck me as quite the observer; she was always interested in studying the traits and especially follies of a man, before rather unsubtlety pointing it out to people.

I had thought the battle was all but lost to Ava, but how wrong I was. She had indeed worked out Jenvy’s weaknesses as she danced around him, gracefully swerving his striking blows, which had nearly pulled the life out of the last boy. There was no denying she had been watching him closely, observing his fashion to ultimately gain the upper hand. Jenvy was a skilful sword bearer, but it was clear that he had made his ways too easily known and Ava knew where and how he would react. Ava struck Jenvy more times than he could count, she was fast, I already saw that in her previous battles and her pace matched her strength and skill. Jenvy could not keep up although, he did preserve his mark upon Ava, suggesting he was not as weak as the previous opponents she had faced, and she was aware of this as she succumbed to cautiously moving around, instead of staying motionless on a spot as she had done previously, striking late but firm. Jenvy could not be hit late.

After Ava had won, I bit back the smile that so carefully had been forming on my lips. I had wanted her to win, to face Arthur, and to finally become Ava Daegon, for the realm to see the real Arthur Dagon. Surely there would already be some speculation with Arthur Dene, the Allfather and myself if not anyone else? Arthur Dagon seemed too good to be true.

…

Ava had beaten Jenvy, and that was all she could occupy her thoughts with for the time being. Been given a short break, for both herself and Arthur to prepare, she walked out into the open air and on seeing Zya, proceeded to walk towards her, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Leon, my good friend!” she called out on clasping a hand around the shoulder of the dark haired man. Zya looked equally as overjoyed, “Arthur, my noble man! Did you see how the crowd cheered for you? Everybody loves you, Ava!” she whispered her name, conscious of any eavesdropper’s.

“I did well to have beaten Jenvy, I’m sure he’ll never forgive me but I will allow him that.” She said with collected confidence. Zya did not mind her friend’s newfound confidence, but instead continued with, “You’ve done well to even get this far! To even have got past the first man – no disrespects, but I will not lie in saying that I honestly worried how you would fare taking such huge hits, but then I forget that as Arthur, you can take anything!” Ava smiled warmly, before turning away to be met with the young Prince, striding past her.

“Congratulations” Loki spoke with a cool tone, causing Ava to look quizzical.

“Oh really?” she asked, pretending to be utterly flabbergasted at his congratulation. “Were you happy, I won?” Loki smirked, before replying “Oh yes, of course, it’s been playing on your mind to be the one to fight Arthur Dene.”

“So it has” she replied, and made no further attempt at conversation, forcing the latter to speak.

 “I must inquire, all this while you have been Arthur, I have not once asked about how you are faring in a man’s body?” Ava turned to face him, carrying a surprising look, “the first week I couldn’t bring myself to wash at all, but soon I began to find the stink of sweat too unbearable.” Loki looked amused at this honest answer, “now you are used to it?” Ava ran a hand through the perfectly blonde hair atop her head, “I don’t think about it, its routine.”

“Routine?” Loki inquired, still sporting a mischievous grin, “do you not look at yourself? How must you wash?”

“As I said, I don’t think about it. I simply wash without having to care to think what it is I am doing. Please, change the subject, it makes me uneasy.”

“So it does?” Loki laughed lightly, “You are indeed very brave to be doing what you are, most girls would not even think about, it and here you are, unfaltering… are you a maiden, Miss. Daegon?”

“Wh-what?” replied Ava, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Loki recognised the answer, otherwise her reply would have been simpler. “No need to look so startled, Miss. Daegon” he cooed, “I was merely wondering, it has been far too long since I have even seen you as Miss. Daegon, I do believe I have forgotten what you even looked like.”

“Have you?” she smiled, “Well how lucky, I am safe from your falling madly in love with me! Unless of course, Arthur suits your fancy.” Loki chuckled beside her, _I fear I am falling madly in love with the girl underneath the man_ he thought worriedly as he remembered her soft, thick raven locks always tied up for practicality and so no man should look at her in any other way, _but it is your personality that betrays you_ he mused, remembering the way she spoke to him in the throne room with intelligence, the way she had expertly turned herself into a man, but forgotten how to undo it, how she had hilariously confessed to not being able to wash as Arthur but eventually giving in to the sweat, refusing to even acknowledge parts of the male she would have been forced to look at. It was these things and many more that began to reluctantly draw Loki to Ava.

“But, I will admit that although I’ve quite gotten used to this form, some things are still tricky.” Loki looked amused; he regarded her with caution,

“oh?”

 Ava turned to face him, “yes” she said, “I still don’t think I play the role well. I seem to do well at times, but then other times I falter, saying or doing things only Ava would.” A small smile appeared on Loki’s face, “I thought you said that every action you took was Ava’s and not Arthur’s?” She looked confused, she had not thought he would remember their past conversation, but he had and now he was using it against her.

“Yes” she finally admitted, “I did, and it still stands. I wouldn’t say that only Arthur has been winning in this tourney, Ava has too. However, you must consider that I fight with Arthur’s strength and his grace, I’ve never tried anything as Ava and so I really must owe most of it to him, I guess.”

“I must disagree” replied Loki, much to Ava’s amusement. “Yes, you are fighting in Arthur’s form, but the person inside must wield that strength, and that grace. Arthur merely stands there, it is Ava who is making all the moves, the blows.”

“No, no, no” Ava said, with more certainty now, “Arthur holds the sword, and he wields it. Yes, I am giving the instruction but if I were still Ava, would I still have the perfect blows and hits?”

“I don’t see why not, Miss. Daegon.”

“Of course you don’t, but I do see why not. Ava is weaker, both physically and mentally, whilst Arthur has no past, which means he has neither good memories nor bad to hinder my performance.” Loki rolled his eyes, he had known since the day he had met Ava that she was incredibly stubborn in her approach and held the danger of becoming obsessed with one notion, and her obsession with Arthur was turning her against herself. Loki had not realised when he had become so concerned for Ava, he had hardly saw her in her true form, but the way she spoke and acted ignited feelings he had not  known existed.

“Do you remember I warned you of this obsession with Arthur?” Loki said, with a slight hint of annoyance.

“I do” she replied, “but forgive me, for I do not see how it effects you who I choose to be.”

“Miss. Daegon, I try to help you so that I will not have to punish you, make it easy, and I will never trouble you, but I cannot and will not allow you to deceive the whole realm with magic such as this. You say you have learnt your art? Then, use it, and turn yourself and your friend into yourselves before you have caused more damage.”

Ava only tsked before turning away. “I can’t, I just can’t. I need Arthur to exist, because he is everything I can never be. I can’t be the winner of the archery without him, the winner of the battles, the man everybody admires, who the Allfather can trust…”

“You think the Allfather can trust you? A liar, a cheat, scandalous! Never, have I met a girl who would rather stay a man her whole life, have you gone mad?!”

“Maybe I have gone mad” she replied. Loki gave Ava a puzzling look, as Ava continued “I didn’t think Arthur would be real, I’d known there was an Arthur Dene, a man worthy of praise but this Arthur Dene, he is the very image of a noble knight. I don’t think you will understand but when I was in Midgard, I was very young and I used to read from mythical books which contained chivalry and Arthur was considered a name for only the best and most honourable one amongst them.”

“I see” replied Loki, “and you want to become an Arthur because of that?”

“Nobody will take an Ava seriously. I know the Lady Sif is very highly praised here and yes she is quite the fighter, but I am no warrior, I want to be a knight.”

“You cannot be a knight. Knights do not even hold precedence here in Asgard, it may be a Midgardian custom, but Asgard holds no knights. Arthur Dene was never a knight; he was a noble friend of my grandfather and fought with him, as the King’s ward. His son has shown himself to possess the same strength and skill, and your fight will decide who will become my father’s elitist soldier and head of the Einhejar and of course the Crimsons.” Loki stopped to observe Ava’s reaction, the azure eyes stared back at him, and she said “I am Arthur Dagon, I am just as good as this Arthur Dene, I will fight him and if I win then I will never turn back into Ava, but if I lose, I promise to turn back into Ava…”

Loki’s mind rolled over what Ava had just proclaimed. “I trust you will do no such thing either way Miss. Daegon, but I am willing to see how you fare.” Ava gave a small grin “Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have a battle to be won.” And with that she walked back towards the arena, Loki following close behind.

…

(Ava’s POV)

I stood, readying myself for what was to come. I gently stroked my Damascus sword, praying silently it did not fail me against his, one that had come centuries far and still shone so brightly, that my reflection was hitting off against it, making me nervous. I watched as Arthur Dene put on his gloves, his light sword still fastened around his waist, this was usual and everybody knew by now, that this was his custom; he would only draw it out when he willed to use it.

He gave me a smile - not of deceiving politeness, but a warm, sincere smile, which put me at ease, knowing that he was not a man to exploit me, he wanted but a fair fight. I allowed my lips to return the gesture and held my sword in my right hand. The crowd were oddly silent, they loved Arthur Dene but they also loved me, they knew that both Arthur’s were similar in name, appearance and skill, but this battle would prove which one of us was better. Would Arthur Dene do justice to his family name? Or would this new Arthur Dagon make a stance? The horn blew, our time was now.

I made no move at first, standing firm in my place, almost as if I was stuck to the ground. I remembered all I had learnt from the master; he had told me to be observant but not too slow as to let my opponent grill me on the spot. The master had warned me of not being the one to make the first move, but it seemed Arthur Dene had been given the same advice, as he stood firm in his own position, waiting for me to strike him. _Two can play this game_ I thought, as I refused to let the chilled stares get the better of me, Dene’s sword was still not in his hand and I almost contemplated giving up, until he did pull it out and said “If you will not strike me, we will stand here until we are old men.”

 I smiled brightly at him, “if **you** will not strike **me** then indeed we will be here till we **are** old men.”

The latter moved forward, his sword in hand, he did not look as though he were full of nervous energy like me, but had a small smirk playing on his lips, _he has a plan_ I thought to myself as I watched to see if he was going to stop, no – he truly surprised me, he closed the distance and held the sword at my throat.

 “Perhaps this should get you going” he said, standing uncomfortably close, if I moved now I may just be the cause for my own death. My sword was grasped in my right hand, lingering below me, I made a wild decision, as Dene was so close to me, I pointed the tip of the sword, without moving myself, towards his abdomen, “there” I motioned, pressing the tip against him, “I’ve made my move.”

…

(Loki’s POV)

Arthur and Ava locked eyes momentarily, smiling, as the crowd gasped, but before anyone could interfere, both men swivelled and threw their swords towards each other, metal on metal could be heard as they both struggled to find skin. I only hoped he did not hurt her too much because although she was in a man’s body, her pain threshold was not so strong as to take blows from Arthur Dene.

Ava used her sword to push his sword back, over his head, forcing him to let go, losing grip as his sword crashed to the ground. I sat open mouthed next to Thor alike, “Dene losing his sword?!” boomed Thor.

“It would seem so” I said, shocked as to how Ava could do so. She now stood with her sword to his chest, the battle would not be over unless he yielded or she struck him, but Arthur did no such thing and just as Ava drew back her sword, Arthur moved past her trying to get to his sword.

Ava was not playing stupid either, she very demurely placed one foot on the handle of his light sword, surely it was all but over, but Arthur was not called the legend of a legend for no reason, as he placed his own foot over his sword and as Ava struck him multiple times, he used his gloved hand to push her back. Ava stumbled but only slightly, yet it was enough for Arthur’s sword to fly up from the lost pressure and back into Arthur’s hands. The crowd roared and jeered, this man was truly a remarkable sword bearer.

Both men moved back towards each other in a frenzy of sword swiping, blocking each other’s strikes, Arthur took to a new strategy and used his foot to block Ava’s strike, sending her falling backwards along with the sword. She got up just as quickly and they circled each other before striking once again. Ava made very wise moves, striking Arthur on the face but Arthur was no fool and as Ava’s hand moved to strike his upper body, his moved down to strike her legs, I shifted in my seat, almost getting up to warn her but it was too late and I knew it would not be appreciated to be helping anyone. Ava screamed and clutched her leg as blood filled the visible wound underneath the leather, Arthur’s sword was sharper, and it cut through absolutely anything.

Limping, she lunged forwards in a bid to give him the share of pain, his sword was quicker and he sliced her arm, forcing my own gaze to be transfixed on the ground. Ava did not give up and letting go of her leg, moved around him to strike him on the back. Dene was hit but not too hurt, he swivelled and both swords made sharp contact, again – metal on metal causing members of the crowd to flinch at the sharp noise. With no further delay, Ava hopped lightly on one foot, curving her sword and signalling left, struck right. Arthur was slightly taken aback but nevertheless he managed to swerve around it, again showing himself to be a quick thinker who could not be easily fooled.

Ava continued to make false gestures once or twice, to no avail. However, on signalling left, Arthur expected her to strike right but indeed she did not and he was hit in the left side of his neck. I smiled in amusement, she had learnt well from her master, I wondered at how he could have taught one girl so much, but then it was her own skill that had allowed her to come this far in the tourney, even if she did owe it to Arthur Dagon instead.

There were no further mistakes on Dene’s side, which made it slightly more difficult for Ava, as she was prone to acting upon her opponents weaknesses, and Arthur hardly made any, especially after being expertly fooled by her. I pondered whether using magic to make Dene fall or trip would be necessary but I stopped when I realised that although it would heighten her chances of winning, it would not be her own doing, and had she needed the aid of magic, no doubt she would have used it herself, as it seemed she had won every battle of her own accord.

Soon, time began to pass slower; the crowd were transfixed by the ongoing battle, Thor sitting wide eyed and excitedly at such a great show of swords.

“This is not going to end!” cried Volstagg from behind, “no doubt, they should just call it a draw”, but Thor intervened, “No, we will not hurt their honour by doing so, one of them shall win and one of them shall lose.”

 I couldn’t stop myself, “How clever of you brother! To notice such a thing.” Thor only looked at me with piercing eyes, “If we call it a draw, then nobody wins and nobody loses, and now save your sarcasm for somebody else, it is not clever, in fact it is rather dull.”

“You are always very kind, Thor” I said as he turned his gaze back to the sound of swords. “I fear this battle will never end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter was actually part of this, but then I decided to split them, because I'm re-doing so many other chapters after this :) I hope you liked this, I promise there will be regular updating from now on.


	9. An End to a Bloody Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle between Ava and Arthur comes to an end, and Loki makes a few discoveries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just add that I am not happy with this chapter or the next few for that matter, but since they're already written out, I'm just posting them on a whim, and after a few it'll be a fresh start for me to really take things where I want. I don't write too well in any of this, but I am upholding that I do write very well usually as a writer (and an English major) so don't worry!

(Continued on from Loki’s POV)

Ava and Arthur were both determined to win. Neither showed any inclination towards tiring, and nor did either of them make any more mistakes. It was turning out to be a long, somewhat thrilling battle with Ava striking with all the must her Arthur would allow, and Arthur Dene gracefully missing each one, and striking back at a quick pace, which Ava did well to show the air. Both wore hardened faces, with visible cuts or bruises all over, the non – visible marks were under their armour.

I watched back and forth for a few minutes and that was when I knew she had him, she was swirling, the sword clenched with both hands, she was pushing him further and further back, until finally, he hit the edge, and she wasted no time in thrusting her sword against his neck. This was not going to end well, Ava looked angry and killing was not permitted in the tourney, as Arthur struggled with his own sword to push her off, the Allfather gave me a knowing look, he wanted me to stop her. I knew she would not kill him, so I sat where I was, pretending to be doing magic, waiting for something to happen, and it did – Arthur Dene was ultimately stronger, and his long arms managed to knock her back, with the sword flying out of her grasp and with one swift stroke, he drove his light sword into her upper leg.

There were no crowd jeers or roars. Nobody understood what had happened, both Arthur’s were not ones to kill, yet Ava had tried to kill Arthur Dene and he had near enough tried too, maybe stopping himself short of stabbing her in the heart or giving her a dirty death, after-all Arthur had not hurt any opponent like he had done to Ava, they had yielded and he had helped them up. From Ava, he simply walked away, his face stern.

Ava was on her knees against the edge of the arena. She gasped for breath and as much as I wanted to help, I could not. I was forced to repress any feeling I might have felt for Ava and watch as she was led away to be treated, I heard the Allfather shout, “Take her to the palace healers!” and that, was the end of the tourney.

…

(Zya’s POV)

“AVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” I Screamed as loud as my voice would allow, I didn’t care that I had shouted her real name and not her alter egos. I ran from my dock, and knelt beside her, tears filling my eyes. A couple of men came to take her away, they gave me odd looks as to why a man my age and strength was crying but I cared only for Ava and I continued to cry as I held her face and willed her to be strong as she was lifted off the ground, me following behind.

“Is she going to be okay?” I asked the healer, who gave me a sympathetic nod before looking at me confused. I made to answer, when the God of Mischief rushed in, “Out of my way!” he barked at anyone impeding his path, he looked up at me, with rage in his eyes, “do you see now, ALL the trouble your little lie has caused?!...even if she lives, she has no doubt made an enemy and Arthur Dene is not somebody to play games with.” I could see the terror in his eyes and I wondered why he was so irate, until I recognised that he had ruefully developed feelings for Ava, which I thought to be very heart-warming as Ava was Arthur most of the time they had talked and so it seemed he had fallen in love with Ava’s crazy personality.

“My Lord!” I finally managed to say; “you have to help her” I gave him my pleading eyes and hoped that he would do something to help her, anything. His jaw unclenched and his lips parted, but his eyes maintained the fire of a dragon as he looked from me to her and said, “You cannot stay as you are any longer” and ushered the healers out, and forced me to sit down. He closed his eyes for a millisecond and before I could wonder when it would work, I was sitting as me – Zya the head chef (if that was what I still was) and Ava lay on the sheets, frail and as weak as she had ever been, with blood still seething from her open wound.

The healers rushed back in and began their work, despite their shocked faces at how she had turned from man to woman. I was not allowed to stay, and instead summoned to meet with the King about what had happened. I was afraid that we were going to die for our misdeed. As I was led into the throne-room, I observed my surroundings, the golden throne chairs, glinting with the light, the King stood at the rear, Thor and Loki standing not far away, and the Queen Frigga, standing next to her husband, giving me a reassuring smile that today was not my last day.

“Zya Zygod, am I correct?” hallowed the King.  I nodded my reply, and he continued.

 “The girl hurt is Ava Daegon?” again I nodded, and he continued “What you have done has not been a wise choice, leading to a fatal battle that could have been avoided had there been any truth involved.” I was stuck for words, he was right, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Ava had not warned me of my birthday plan, and she had not known how to turn us back, and by the time that she did, she had her mind set on the tourney and on staying as Arthur Dagon. I couldn’t blame her for it though, she was my closest friend, like a sister to me, and now she was in danger.

“Forgive me, my King, Queen and Princes. But, you must understand that nobody or anything could have stopped Ava from doing what she did. She has known her magic since she was small child, she has always been one for adventure and she has always wanted to become somebody else. Ava felt she needed more of a purpose that magic such as hers was given to her for a reason.”

“Not for her to exploit” replied Loki, “Ava only used magic to create this Arthur Dagon, there is so much more she could have done with it. It is not her magic she wanted to use, it was her sword. Ava wanted to fight.” At this, the King spoke, “The Lady Sif is a clear example of maidens taking to battle.”

I walked a little closer to the King, before replying “Ava didn’t want to just fight, she wanted to become a new person, she liked the idea of Arthur, she learnt about him in Midgard and has since been obsessed with the notion. She wanted a sword in her hand, to look like a knight, to act like one and to become one.” Loki’s jaw clenched and his eyes widened, “She wanted power!”

“No!” I relayed, “It…it wasn’t that.” But deep down, I knew he was right. Ava wanted power, she knew her magic gave her some, but to become a good fighter, a very good fighter – would allow her to be powerful than many, she was the best at archery, and one of the best with a sword in hand. Loki looked at me, his eyes burning with rage; he seemed shocked, as if he did now know what Ava’s purpose was, until now. The king spoke, “The girl is injured and until she is not recovered, we shall make no decision.” And with that, the guards held the door open for me to leave.

…

Ava limped out the doors of the healing room, she was dressed in the same jerkin she had on the day of the tourney, and she had been asleep for two days. Despite fresher ladies clothing been sent to her courtesy of the Queen, she refused and clung to her slightly smelling Arthur’s wear. As she hobbled past the halls and out into the palace gardens, she heard a voice.

“You should be resting”, it came from behind her and instantly she recognised whose it was. “The great Prince of Asgard” she replied sarcastically, “I suppose the whole of Asgard is aware of my status by now?”

“Do not suppose I am the trickster for once, it is you. You, who I knew from the very beginning, had more than a simple reason to have competed, to stage as me…you wanted power and you nearly had it.” Ava let out a laugh, “How ironic! That the God of Tricks is accusing me of tricking him! You don’t deserve that name anymore.” This only infuriated Loki more, “You are nothing but a librarian, a simple maiden girl, that’s the name you deserve.”

“Am I going to be executed?”

“My father will decide what is to be done, along with me and Thor of course.”

“You’re right, I really am nothing but a librarian, but I was…”

“It doesn’t matter what you was, you are Ava now, and you always were, underneath all your disguises, because no matter who you change into – you cannot run away from who you really are, Miss. Daegon.” She let out a sigh through her nose. “And Arthur?”

“Arthur has been made head of the Einhejar and the King’s personal advisor. If you are going to ask to speak with him, then he is in the hall, you may speak to him but I will be present.” Loki put a hand on her arm to lift her into his arms, “I shall carry you else we will be here all day.” Ava silently nodded and allowed herself to be carried to the hall where Arthur stood. As she lay in his arms, with her leg still twitching with pain, she couldn’t help but inhale the Prince’s cool scent, and smiled inwardly at it. _Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself when her body felt cool at his touch and she was starting to think she held some admiration for the man who could have ended her life the moment he had noticed she was a girl, after everything she had done, especially in his body and yet he was carrying her in his arms, to meet the man she had tried to kill.

Loki was feeling much the same. He tried hard to forget her, to force himself to acknowledge she was a traitor, after-all she had disguised herself as him! Then as Arthur she had humiliated him, and fought in the tourney as someone else, not to forget the way she spoke to him as if she were the royal and he the mere serving girl! Loki had realised that he had not forgotten how she looked, as he stole glances at her now, he could see her hazel eyes, looking up at him with pain in them. He could see her soft hands, gently placed around his neck, her long, straight dark hair cascaded behind her, her petite figure weak and almost lifeless in his arms, although she maintained a little strength, enough to speak and limp slowly as she was. _I love her_ he thought, _but why? I don’t want to be in love with Miss. Daegon! How did this even happen, and when?_ The truth was, Loki did not know how long he had been in love with Ava, he had met her nearly a year ago now, and since then they had met on chance, sometimes while she was feasting with the competitors for the tourney at the palace, other times in walking the grounds, and how could he forget, every day of the battles he had spoken to her, although he had not thought they spoke kindly of each other.

They reached the hall, and Loki carried Ava through the doors and upon her request set her down by the windows, where she stood holding on to the curtains. Loki looked to Arthur, who was sat scribbling something on a paper, a couple of Einhejar soldiers stood beside him. Arthur waved the soldiers away, and stood up, looking at Loki then at Ava, who had her back to them, facing the panes of the window, looking out. “So you brought her?” he finally asked, not in a kind tone. Loki was not particularly fond of Arthur Dene, no matter who his father was or who he was, he had nearly killed Ava. “I have” he replied, his voice cold and unnerving.

“To what, apologise?”

“That would be her decision to make.”

 Both men looked towards the girl at the window, who continued to gaze at the on-goings of the city. “Miss. Daegon?” Loki inquired. Arthur held his hands behind his back and walked to the middle of the room, “Miss. Daegon is it?” Loki nodded. “Well, Miss. Daegon, first of all – I commend you for your bravery, you proved a difficult opponent.” Ava made no reply, and Arthur continued “although I did think it rather strange that you looked similar to me, but you disguised yourself from ordinary eyes, the power of magic I suppose, I’m sure Loki will agree.”

Without turning, Ava made to reply, “I’m sorry. There, now I’ve said it and that’s it.” Arthur looked unsatisfied, “Miss. Daegon will you not even do me the honour of facing me?” Loki sensed her anger before she even spoke.

“Do you the honour?” she repeated, “do you the honour? For what? For driving a sword through my leg?” Arthur open his mouth in retaliation but Ava spoke first, “No, no, don’t say what I think you’re about to say, I was not going to kill you – although I could have.” She turned around and gave a small smirk his way, “I was waiting for you to yield. You would have done, at some point if you couldn’t get past it, but then you did, which was fine until you stabbed me.”

“The point of the tourney is to win.”

“Oh really?” she laughed, “I thought we were just jesting!” she let out a hearty laugh. “in all of my battles, I did not hurt anyone to the point where they were in danger of dying, yes -  I gave them injuries and eventually each one was on the floor in pain or in the position to yield.”

“I did the same with every one of my opponents, in-fact I did a lot less.”

“Oaaah yes, because you are the Great Arthur Dene, the man who everybody just yields to in the beginning because they know he’ll show no mercy otherwise but you try to act a noble man by letting them off lightly.”

“I will not show mercy in real battles, and by no mercy I mean if I have to cut off heads, I’ll cut off heads.” At this Ava showed a face of disgust, and turned to Loki, “I want to leave, I believe the King wanted to speak to me too?” Loki walked to Ava, but she waved him away and was out the door before he could make another move, he looked to Arthur, who stood expressionless, simply saying “Tell her I am sorry, I acted out of haste and I will find a way to compensate for her leg.”

“I will tell her” replied Loki, “but leave the compensating out, there is nothing she will want from you but to keep your distance.” Loki could not deny he was secretly jealous and his mind screamed for him to keep Arthur away from Ava.

As Loki walked out of the throne room, Ava was already half way down the steps, squinting with every step, he walked behind her and without warning, began to lift her.

“No!” she shouted, resulting in a surprised look on Loki’s face. “I will walk…by myself.” Loki was not in the mood to argue with her, “I WILL carry you, you stubborn girl” he hissed.

 “No you WILL not!” she replied. Loki hoisted her into his arms and said, “If I have to carry you on my back, I will, and that will not do well with your pride now will it?” he asked, mischief in his eyes, menace in his tone. Ava sighed heavily and placed her arms around his neck, she knew it was best to give in on this one than argue with the God of Mischief, lest she should want to be carried like an object through the palace, though she wasn’t sure of the looks she was getting from the other maids. “Ignore them” Loki had said.

“Oh I’ll do more than that” Ava had said back. “In fact!” she had said aloud to one of them, “I’ll give them a WHOLE new look.” Loki had chuckled at that, he had liked the way she defended her position in his arms, “and it is not as if he is in love with me” she had continued, completely unaware of his real feelings, “and even if he was, you would still have no right looking at me like that!” There was no stopping Ava once she had gotten into one of her rants, “we would be two lovers, and he would be carrying his lady to her room after she injured her leg, and it would be romantic! Yes, romantic” she had repeated after Loki had raised an eyebrow.

“Ava?” Loki inquired, “could you please stop violating the maids? I am aware some of them have not given you very friendly looks, but they have not said anything and I fear you are angering yourself without reason. Also, I like that you think this is romantic.” He quipped at the end. She huffed, “Yes, okay my Lord, and the romantic was taken out of it the moment I started talking.” Loki could not help but laugh, “Then you should not have spoken, I was enjoying our romantic walk.”

“Do not flatter yourself. I think the act to be romantic, not the man holding me.”

“You wound me, Miss. Daegon, who would you prefer it be?” Loki regretted he had ever asked.

“Maybe Ser Arthur? Although, that was before he stabbed me.”

“Who would you say now?”

“There is nobody else who understands romantic chivalty other than him.”

“Miss. Daegon, what gives you the impression he understands romantic?”

“I observe his…”

“How can I forget!” he cut her off before she could finish, “you and your observations. Do you observe everyone you meet, Miss. Daegon?” Ava tightened her grip around his neck, “Even you, my Lord, even you” Loki glanced at her, he had not wanted to look at those cat eyes, but was forced to anyway. “And what do you read in me then?” They were near the throne room now, but Ava had only a short answer to give – “I have not made up my mind, yet.”


	10. Unspoken Words

The door to the Throne room swung open, and Ava limped her way in. She had gotten off Loki shortly before arriving; telling him she was not a child and he carrying her would seem odd.  The King sat on his throne whilst the Queen stood beside him and it was her who spoke first, “Ava” she said, “I am glad to see you well, how is your leg?” Ava smiled gently to the Queen, “My leg is giving me much pain my Queen, although it is healing well.” The Queen’s smile turned into a frown, “I am sorry it is paining you, Loki – did not you take her to the healers?”

“I did, mother” Loki replied behind Ava, “but Ava does not sit still for more than a minute at any given time.” The Queen’s smile reappeared, “Ava, you must rest my dear.” The truth was, Ava was tired of resting, and tired of being looked at as weak, she had been given quite a wound by Arthur Dene but it wasn’t big enough to keep her in bed all day, and certainly, after her performance in the tourney, she wasn’t going to let an injury hinder her walking.

The King, who had been silently watching their conversation, now chose to break that silence, “Young Ava” he started, “I hope your leg heals soon enough, for I have decided you are to work under Ser Arthur, as his second best.” As ever, Ava could not stop the ‘O’ shape of her mouth, _I really have to stop doing that_ she told herself, regaining composure and looking up to the King, “What? But, My Lord – I have committed crimes!”

“What crimes are those?” asked the King

“Well, where do I begin?” At this Loki let out a huff, “How about when you turned yourself into me?” He grinned, causing Ava to break her shocked trance and cast him a wide eyed look. “I have used magic to cause unnecessary havoc in your palace, I have used magic to fool you when we were close to being found out, I used magic to disguise myself to take part in a tourney and you ask me what crimes I have committed?” She said dumbfounded.

 The King showed no expression, he only said “I have seen all you can do Miss. Daegon, you have proven yourself brave. If I do not employ you for Asgard’s sake, then it may only be a matter of time before other forces recognise your potential.” Ava could not understand what this meant, and as she left the throne room with Loki behind her, she decided to ask him.

 “Loki?”

“Yes Miss. Daegon” he said, giving her his arm to help her walk, she continued her walk up the steps, ignoring his lingering arm. “What did your father mean by _other forces?_ ” Loki took her arm around his neck, and coiled his own around her waist, “he means what he means” he said, “Miss. Daegon I cannot carry you up like this, I’m going to lift you.” Ava did not allow him to, and instead removed her arm from around his neck, saying “does your father think that I will turn against Asgard?” They had stopped on a spiral step, Ava was out of breath, not because of the many steps, but because of the pain in her leg, which she could feel was at its worse.

“Maybe” Loki replied calmly. “You have powerful magic which turns you into anyone – even people who don’t exactly exist, you are a very good archer, and you are gracefully skilled in swordsmanship. There is everything to fear of you, Miss. Daegon.” Ava could not help her laugh, “fear? Ha! Isn’t that you? You are immensely powerful in magic, and extremely skilled in archery, oh and a master with a dagger.” Loki only smirked, “are you complimenting me, Miss. Daegon?”

“Might be that I am” she smiled back at him, it was a wincing smile, for the pain in her leg was fierce and having stopped halfway, she now contemplated giving up and setting down on the step for a longer break. Loki understood her hesitance.

 “You cannot walk further can you?” Ava made no reply, and instead started to take the steps, despite the pain in her leg screaming at her to stop, _No,_ Ava thought, _I am strong, I am strong, I nearly won a tourney, beating many men, and this is nothing! I am strong, I am strong,_ “I am strong!” Ava accidently said aloud, causing Loki to stop abruptly behind her. “Miss. Daegon?” Ava turned to face him, pain in her voice, “My Lord?” she bit out, “I…my leg…is BURNING!!!” She screamed, not able to hide the pain any longer, “Oh SWEET VALHALLA! I feel like I’m on FIRE! Arrrrghhhh!”

“Miss. Daegon!” Loki shouted over her screams, he hoisted her into his arms, and carried her to her new chambers, “a girl like you should not be screaming at so small a wound” he teased, knowing she was in quite some pain, but it amused him how much she tried hard to appear strong and yet he was the only one to ever see her break, _and so many times_ he thought. Once he laid her on the bed, things got worse, for Ava had anger etched upon her face, “NO!” She shouted, “I will NOT be weak! I will not! It didn’t even hurt this much when he stabbed me!” Loki sat on the bed beside her.

“The healers may have applied some things to help it heal, and naturally some of them may cause discomfort, and then you decided to walk unnecessarily.”

“I’m dying” Ava said, with horror reflected in her eyes. Loki rolled his eyes, “do not be so silly, you are not dying – what happened to the strong girl who fought so bravely in the tourney?”

“She died when she was beaten.” Ava replied sullenly.

“You may have lost – but you did not lose without a good fight.” Loki told her. “I would leave you to your new chambers but I fear you may kill yourself screaming. Try to sleep.” Ava simply clutched her leg and her wound seemed to have new blood seething from the core.

“It’s reopened” Loki observed in a confused tone, “I’m dying” Ava repeated. This time Loki carried an annoyed tone, “For the last time Ava, you are NOT dying!”

“I’m too young to die now, I haven’t even killed a man yet! Or…learnt everything my magic can do!” Then she gasped, “My…Prince Charming will be left without me!” At this Loki lost his reserve, “Ava! You are NOT DYING, NOW PLEASE SHUT UP OR I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO DIE!” 

“What if I die without meeting my Knight in..”

“The only way you’ll die now is if by my hands” Loki replied in a growl. “You truly amaze me, Miss. Daegon, such a strong girl and then sometimes you lose your resolve, it makes me wonder whether you are always concealing your real feelings.” Ava did not make a reply and thus Loki continued, “you seem to hide a lot, as if you do not wish for anyone to understand you. You never answer certain questions, Miss. Daegon.”

“As do you, Mr. Odinson.” Ava did not like talking much about herself. She often lied to others about herself, only Zya and the master were aware of her real state. Loki though, was not giving up today, he wanted to know why Ava was always reserved to certain things.

 “Tell me” he demanded, “I am your Prince and I am ordering you to tell me.” Ava held one hand on her leg, as Loki attempted to soothe the pain, which was soothing but it was still enough to know she was not going to sleep at all that night. “What” she asked, “will you have me tell you, my Lord?”

“All that I ask”

“You know my Midgardian origins, you know I was a librarian, I can play the piano, I possess magic, I was once a man” – At this she giggled, “I wish I still was, urm…Zya Zygod is my closest friend, my father was…” Ava stopped, checking herself then quickly added, “a good man, I love him more than anything or anyone, and I didn’t know my mother but I heard she loved me.” Loki looked as though he were thinking on everything she had mentioned.

 “Who was your father?”

“His name was Agro Daegon, he told me that he would sooner marry me to a sword than to a man.” Loki looked amused, “how lucky then that he is not around to do so.” Ava looked offended, “He is still my father and very much alive. Besides I would much rather marry a sword anyway, preferably the sword of light…” She wondered off in dreams of the light sword, but Loki cut it short, “you speak of Ser Arthur quite fondly despite your initial misstate of the man.”

“I cannot hate him forever” she replied, “I must accept that I am at fault too and I will work under him and therefore liking him is my only option, besides, he’s not bad…” Loki’s anger was beginning to increase, “he has nothing special other than a sword” he spat. Ava put on a shocked face, “he’s like a better version of Fandral.” Loki looked to her, struggling to find words before finally saying, “you like him don’t you?” Ava hesitated, shuffling on the bed, hands still to her leg before finally replying, “yes. I do.” Loki felt his heartbeat increase rapidly, _no_ he thought, _you cannot love him, Ava, you cannot, you stupid girl, you are mine, you are mine and I will NOT let that stupid “knight” ever become your lover, no man shall touch you, no man!_ He swore in silence to himself.

 

…

(Arthur’s POV)

I had been up since dawn, sitting in my part of the palace, in the hall, eating breakfast and composing letters to negotiate peace treaties with other realms, when I heard a faint knock on the door. “Come in” I said, and continued to write as I heard light footsteps coming towards me, then away, seemingly as whoever it was overlooked the room. I glanced without looking up, it was Ava. “Miss. Daegon” I said, “good to see you walking, I did ask Marta to give you the ointment I had made for you.”

“There is no need” she spoke in her usual observant tone, “my leg is healing well and I have not time for ointments.” I put down my pen and looked up to follow her long, silky black hair atop her head, parted. I took in the sight of her hazel eyes and her tanned skin, her petite figure, soft delicate hands, _How can this lady be a tourney competitor?_ I asked myself, and resisted the urge to run my hands through her soft long hair and cup her cheeks in my hands, and give her soft kisses on the cheek…

“Ser Arthur?” I awoke from my day-dream, she had been calling to me whilst I was busy lost in her.

“Yes?”

“Where do I start?”

I looked over the contents of my letter, before giving her a studying look. “There is a town not too far from here that has had a few outbreaks of violence due to the lack of food, I would like you to take some guards and handle the matter, and be quick about it – I do not want you to waste time on trivial matters, when there are more important things to be concerned with.”

“Yes Sir!” She mocked, before turning towards the door, she had clearly forgiven me and yet I had done nothing to deserve it. I was cruel for what I did but it was self-defence and had I known it was a woman, I would never have even touched her. “And oh!” she said before she left, “there is a ball tonight, to celebrate your new position!” I couldn’t think of anything worse. I simply nodded, “That’s very kind of the Allfather, but…” she cut me off, “Ser Arthur, you sound like Loki! You must allow yourself this pleasure; you were undoubtedly the best in the tourney.”

“Thank you, Miss. Daegon, you are too kind.” She didn’t answer, this was usual for Ava, she would reply and then at other times would just watch you speak without deigning to reply, it seemed rather odd and even scared some people in the tourney when she refused to speak, even me! But, then she added, “Who are you going with Ser Arthur?”…

“Nobody…yet.”

…

It was midday and Thor had taken to a sparring session with the Warriors Three, whilst Ava was observing the book in her hands, and Loki admiring the views. “What are you looking at?” Ava asked Loki as she sat legs crossed, beneath the Queen’s apple tree. Loki turned to her, hands clasped behind his back, “I am watching my brother and his friends play, is it really that unobvious to you?” Ava gave a small smirk, and let out a breathy laugh, “Are you watching or observing?” she inquired.

“That is your job.” He said. Ava laughed, “I think you like to do it too, albeit not as good as me.”

“Is that so? And pray what makes you so good?”

Ava only laughed, “Experience” she said nonchalantly. Ava had been an observant child, she had been given toys to which she did not play with until she was sure of them, and her father had called it madness but said he was happy to see his child so mature so very early. Ava still remembered her father, she was only one and four when he left, and now she was a grown woman at eighteen years.  She remembered how he smelt, his aroma was enough to make her feel safe, the way he tickled her – she hated that, she never liked tickling but if she could bring him back, she would endure all the tickling in the world. The day he had left she had not cried, she could not find the tears, she was beyond pain and not a day would pass that she would not think of how cruel he was to leave her, she couldn’t help hating him sometimes, it simply was not a choice, _what did I ever do to deserve it?_  She asked herself.

“You are in deep thought, Miss. Daegon.” Ava’s head jerked up as she recognised Loki staring down at her. “I was” she replied, before averting her eyes back to her book. “What did I ask of you yesterday?” Loki’s face tightened, she may have been very observant but she was not a very good liar and he could tell she was hiding something, again. Ava, though had no intention of telling Loki anything, “it is personal” she said. Loki’s gave did not falter, he stood with his eyes searching her face, and slowly began to bend down to sit in front of her, “It is dangerous to allow you to keep things _personal_ as you say, last time we found out you weren’t a man.”

“I’m not going to tell you either way, my lord.” Loki grew very angry at this, “You mock me by calling me that! Call me Loki, and you will confide in me your secrets, I am the Prince of Asgard and lest you wish for me to give word to my father of your further secrets, I suggest you open that pretty mouth of yours.” He snarled at her, and waited for her clever response. To his amazement, he did not get one. “Fine” she muttered, “I was thinking about how pretty that flower looks from here” she pointed to a green blossom in the distance, “but when you go closer to it, it’s not very appealing anymore, almost deceiving” she stated.

“Miss. Daegon” Loki started, “your observations are very detailed but you must be a greater fool if you think you can lie to the God of Lies.” Ava turned up her nose and pushed the book out of her lap, moving in closer to him, “and here’s me thinking I had that one in the bag!” Loki chuckled darkly.

“Enough jokes, tell me.” Ava mocked offence and said “enough jokes?” she repeated, “surely the God of Mischief loves jokes?! I fully intend to make it my mission to joke with you like you do to others.” _How dare she?!_ Thought Loki, _to have the nerve to joke around with me? Only she is not just joking, this girl is more lethal than I thought, too many secrets, too many lies, I MUST get the truth out of her!_

“Ava I’m not going to tell you again, I want to know what you were thinking of.”

“Oh” she said, moving back from Loki. “You want to know what I’m thinking of?” She laughed, but not with a pleasant tone, “What is becoming of Asgard if one’s own thoughts are now being violated?! No, forgive me, my lord but I have the right to think about whatever I wish and nobody, not you or your father can make me spill my thoughts without my intention, you may have power over Asgard, but not over my mind.” Ava’s face was contorted with anger, her eyes burning, a mix between her usual hazel and a hint of red at the brims, Loki thought it most unusual but quickly turned his attention to the angry girl beside him, fuelling his own ferocity, “You are impossible to speak to Ava! Always angry, always disobedient, always so stubborn, disagreeing with anyone and everyone, did your guardians not teach you of any manners?! He spat angrily, “did you grow up a disobedient child? Always hateful, always reluctant, refusing to do anything you do not like, WHY?! WHY cannot you just listen?!”

Ava stood up, as did Loki. “You’re right!” she shouted, now Thor and the Warriors Three had heard and were making their way to the scene. “I am stubborn, and disobedient and angry, yes! I am, and do you know what? I don’t care! I don’t care and I’ll tell you why I won’t listen, because listening to people like you makes people like me, weak, and I am NOT WEAK! I am anything but weak! No, I won’t allow you to intimidate me, I am not just a simple maid anymore, and if you stand in my way I promise to make you feel the pain I have felt MY ENTIRE LIFE!”

Ava stopped only for shortness of breath, Thor had stepped forward to separate the two, but Loki brushed his hand away, “No!” he said, “let her speak! Let her say what it is she wishes to say!”  After which she continued.

“Do you know what I was thinking?! I was thinking of my father, who may or may not be alive, I don’t know where he is or why he left but what I do know is that he’s gone! My mother died birthing me, I had a little sister who died shortly afterwards, and an uncle who spent his entire life drinking and do you know what he did?!” Ava’s raised voice had started to attract attention from nearly the whole palace, even the Queen Frigga had heard the commotion, and was walking to where both Loki and Ava stood. Thor began towards Ava, “Ava?” he said, “please, let us go inside, forgive my brother, he can be a little abrupt at times, yet he means no serious harm.” At this, Ava did not listen, “No, he will hear everything, just like he wanted. Do you know what he did? She repeated, all ferocity absent from her voice, which was now soft and clear, tears began streaming down her cheeks. “He sold me”.

Her voice wore thin, her eyes alight with fire, she struggled to keep her tears from falling, as the Queen now stood beside her, one hand atop her shoulder, Ava did not back down, she wanted Loki and anyone else who wished to hear, everything, even Arthur – who was watching from a window, before shortly disappearing. “He sold me to a man who made me feel like a nobody, but you will not understand because you’re Loki, of Asgard, you belong somewhere, have all your life! I? I neither belong in Midgard or Asgard! Or any other realm I can think that wants a half Midgardian and half Asgardian witch at their doorsteps.”

“You – have NO idea how it feels to lose so much that it no longer hurts. I cried when my sister died, she was the only family I had left and I lost her. I watched my father leave and I didn’t know where to look, or even if he wanted to see me. I lost my uncle because he didn’t care and the man that did only did because he wanted something – my magic, the only thing that has kept me alive all these years. My only friend has been Zya, I knew her in Midgard and after moving here, and she never knew and in fact still doesn’t know it carried on here in Asgard.” She laughed, brushing away a tear, “they must think we had been killed or kidnapped!” Ava had wanted to go on but the Queen Frigga would not allow her and simply held her hand, leading her away into the castle.

…

Loki had not understood everything Ava had said. _Which one of her parents was Asgardian?_ He made a mental note to find out later, as for now – he had hurt Ava in ways one could not comprehend and he knew that although he did not think he was to blame, (since it was she, who disrespected him and started to shout) he must apologise if he wanted her to confide more. Loki knew he was thinking selfishly but he did not care, he was not going to lie to himself and pretend he was a nice person who cared deeply for anyone…except Ava of course, which was why he acted the way he did – he was possessive and he could not help it, he wanted to make sure that she would be his and only his, he did not want another man to even look at her and he wanted to know every little thing about her, to own her, to have and hold her, and most importantly, to love her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to state - that I have NO idea what's going to really happen next anymore, my story just sort of jumps off the page and does what it wants - very much like Loki! It would be great if people could let me know what they think.


	11. A Ball of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava attends the Ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should thank Green_Eyed_Empress for the comments, and for the drive for this chapter! Most of this chapter had already been done, but I have made changed, and chapters hereafter should be slower I'm afraid, as I'm writing from scratch now.  
> I thank you all for the views, and would love to see feedback! :) Enjoy...

The sun had not yet peaked in Asgard, when Ava awoke, she had spent the night with the Queen, confiding in her and listening to her motherly nature. She did not feel so lonely anymore, the Queen had been so warm and told her she could speak to her whenever she wished, but Ava promised to herself she would never, ever do anything so stupid as to tell the whole of Asgard her life’s problems again. She rose from the bed and proceeded to dress, she was to leave for a small village called ‘Karstack’ today, to deal with the hunger rioting. Arthur had explained a couple of days ago, she was to leave with a few of the Einhejar soldiers and she was happy to be leaving the city for a few days, it would give her a while to forget things and move on.

Once Ava was dressed and almost ready to leave, she heard footsteps outside her door before shortly a slight, low knock was heard. “Who is it?” she inquired, curious if it was one of the maids, the Queen, or even Loki maybe to apologise? If it was Loki, she knew what she would say to him – _Get lost!_

“It’s me, Arthur” came the soft voice. She was pleased to hear him, he was the only one who had not heard her whole life’s story and even if he had, he was the only one to treat her as he usually did.

“Ser Arthur, come in, please.” She said before the young man opened the door and stepped inside her chambers. He stood beside the door, observing her quarters, “You have certainly made it your own” he said, noticing her decorations.

“Yes, I suppose I have.”

Arthur smiled. “I assume you are ready to go?” Ava nodded.

 “Good, the small Einhejar group are finishing breakfast and then you may leave, should you require any further insistence, do not hesitate to send a raven straightaway or send back a man to bring the message.”

“Thank you, Ser Arthur; I hope it does not come to that.”

“Nor do I, Miss. Daegon” He shifted on his feet, before adding “it may do you some good to leave the city for a few days, remember to think with a cool mind on your arrival to Karstack.” Ava was shocked to hear he had been thinking the same as her! That her departure would help her weak heart to return to its usual happy state, but it would only be properly healed when she went to see Zya before she left, she smiled at the thought of her, her one best friend who she loved more than life itself.

“I am sorry you were forced to hear my rubbish” she said, “I did not mean to disturb the whole palace.” Arthur laughed lightly, walking towards her and said, “do not be sorry for it, I did not hear all of what was said, but I do know you have not had the best of times previously, I promise if there is anything I can do to ease your life from now onwards I will do it, you need only to ask Miss. Daegon.”

“Ser Arthur!” Ava gushed, and couldn’t help the slight blush powdering her cheeks, “you are too kind to me.”

“Please, call me Arthur, I insist.”

“Only, if you call me Ava.”

 Arthur laughed, “Ava?”

“Yes?”

“I still don’t have a date for the ball next week…”

 

…

 

It had been two days since Ava had left, Loki had planned to apologise the day she left but she had been gone by the time he had walked to her chambers, and nobody would tell him which way she left. He had seen her atop her horse, speaking to Arthur before she left, oh how that made him burn with jealousy! He was not going to let Arthur snatch away the only girl he had ever felt anything for, he was going to have to get rid of him somehow.

Loki had spent the day with his brother in Vanaheim, taking care of business with the King, it had been a boring affair, Loki did not like the way his father and brother chose to handle other realms, _they should be made to kneel before Asgard,_ he thought. It was when they returned that he noticed, Ava’s silver mane, _Skylark._ Loki had not noticed Ava leave the stables; he had thought her to be in the palace.

Loki walked towards her, “Hello, Miss. Daegon.” He held his head high, eager not to give the impression he was apologising too soon. Ava smiled and walked ahead, “Hello, Loki” she said, “have you come to apologise?” She smirked and Loki felt the breath leave him, “maybe, I have” he said, suddenly regretting he had ever felt remorse, “you seem to be in a rather light mood?”

“Yes” she said, “It’s good to get away and equally as good to be back, oh and of course there’s the ball tonight.” She grinned like a child at this, Loki rolled his eyes, he should have known! A ball was the source of excitement for the young maiden. “You must have an enjoyable man accompanying you that has made you almost childish with excitement?” Loki was expecting her to frown and deny such a tale but Ava only blushed before replying, “Actually, yes I do. Arthur.”

Loki felt the heat leave his face, leaving him cold and yet burning with anger upon hearing the name of the man he was trying to keep her away from. Ava must have noticed something because she said, “Loki? Is there something wrong?” Loki made to walk in front of her and she was forced to walk behind, “no” he stated, rather harshly, “enjoy the ball.”

…

 

Being invited to a ball was possibly the most amazing thing that had happened since Ava was chosen to work under Ser Arthur. Zya could not decide what to wear and had resolved in asking Ava when she arrived. “Ava?” she had said, “the red or the blue?” Zya had her head stuck in the closet whilst Ava sat upon the bed, admiring Zya’s jewellery collection, “Urm…blue, oh! And please can I borrow this?” she held up an emerald pendant, it gleamed in the light, Ava’s face brightened when Zya nodded her head in approval, “Yes! Of course anything for you!”

“It will go well with my bracelet”

“Ava? Who are you going with?”

 “Ser Arthur”. Zya looked surprised, “Ser Arthur?! I should have known! Do you like him?” Ava looked apprehensive, “Well, he is very kind, looks very handsome and…”

“Ava” Zya warned, a hint of lecturing in her voice, “Do you like him?”

“Yes” she replied, “but…”

“But? What but?”

“Well yes I like him, but that’s all it is yet...I mean he’s the most handsome man I’ve ever met! He has the most beautiful smile, so vibrant and warm, and he battles with so much grace – a little like Fandral, only he’s not a womaniser, and he can use almost anything.’

Zya looked confused. Putting her dress down, she sat on the bed. “Why am I sensing a ‘but’ here?” Ava almost looked ashamed. “Zya…while I was a man, I kind of fell in love with the idea of him no doubt, but I also kind of fell in love with someone else.”

“Who?”

“Loki.”

Zya simply started at her. She had known this was going to happen. She had already known the way Loki thought of her, ever since the tourney, she had known how Ava had secretly started to admire the Prince herself. She had also known that she was already falling love with Arthur, something was bound to give way.

“Ava, I think you’re over-thinking it. Let your feelings take hold, they’ll clear up soon enough and then you’ll know. Enjoy tonight with Arthur – he’s smitten with you!”

This had Ava blushing. “Ahhhh he’s just so…hot!” Both girls giggled.

 (Ava’s POV)

The time for the ball was nearing and I was still sitting on my bed, deciding what gown to wear. I had decided NOT to wear anything containing the colours green and gold, I should have asked Arthur what he was wearing, and at least that way I would have matched him. After only a mere seconds with my head in my wardrobes, I had pulled out a floor length, white gown, complete with a gold belt, a long train at the back and winged arms. It was simple, but I was sure Arthur would like it…I was scared to think I even cared what he thought but, I did.

As I applied my face painting (I called it that because I thought it was just like painting over yourself) I put on my golden studs, and flat golden shoes (easier to move and dance with) and although wanted very much to take my golden dagger with me, I decided it would not look very ladylike and should Zya see it, she would definitely scold me over it. Before I could make yet another decision, my door chimes rang.

 I had grown tedious of hearing constant knocking and thus decided to put up a chime above my door, I even had one by my window. Anybody could still knock but they were kind enough to just move their hands through my chimes and I would listen to the pleasant twinkling sounds. The one above my window was enchanted to mimic the sounds of the seas of Asgard; it was sensual to listen to.

I was broken out of my trance, realizing I was drifting before I stood by the door and began opening it. Stood before me, was Arthur Dene, clad in his black boots, blue jerkin with gold embellishments resembling the words _Dene_ and _lightsword_ with the picture of the sword sewn next to it. I could not stop my lingering eyes, gazing at his torso, then into his sea sparkling eyes, I was well and truly memorised…until I began to see dark raven locks, green gleaming eyes and a lean figure before me, _no, no, Ava stop! This is Arthur, not Loki._

“Shall we?” Arthur held out his arm, I silently took it, a smile threatening to make me lose all sanity as we walked down the steps, towards the great hall – where the ball was being held.

“Miss. Daegon” he started, “may I say, you look beautiful, I think every man will envy me tonight.” I tried hard not to blush at this, I always said I would not be the kind to blush at so simple a compliment but I realised in that moment – you never really had a choice.

“Thank you, Ser Arthur, you are most kind, and may observe you looking so very charming at the present.” At this, Arthur made a slight laugh, I was worried I had offended him, I opened my mouth to apologise but he spoke before I had the chance, “Are my charms working on you, Miss. Daegon?” A small smirk was playing on his lips, without realising, I answered “yes, and I thought I told you to call me Ava?”

“And I thought I told you to call me Arthur?”

“I do!” I insisted, Arthur shook his head, “you call me _Ser Arthur”_ I lightly punched his arm and said, “that is because you are a _Ser!_ I won’t say _Ser_ anymore, if you don’t call me _Miss_.” Arthur only nodded, and before another word could be exchanged, we had arrived at the doors to the hall, I could already hear the music seeping through the doors, and heard Thor’s loud voice, persuading people to join the dance, I could not however, hear Loki, but then he was usually very silent anyway.

As myself and Arthur entered the hall, a few heads turned, those were of the King and Queen, who smiled knowingly at the both of us, Thor who yelled for us to join the dance and unsurprisingly Loki, who’s eyes did not falter from mine, forcing mine to avert to Arthur, whose arm I held firmly. “Shall we dance?” he asked, “that is what we are here for” I replied calmly, “and I would never turn down the man this ball had been held for!” Arthur laughed, “Oh Ava, come!”

…

A few hours had passed, Ava and Arthur had danced together many times, and many men wanted to dance with the young maiden but Ava had refused anyone who had approached them, swearing her allegiance and saving her moves only for her partner, to which he was most grateful, having such a beautiful partner by his side. Their dancing had got very intimate, with both of her arms wrapped around his neck, with his arms wrapped around her waist, with her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, the only one who was not having a _ball_ was Loki Odinson.

Loki was so enraged he could not eat a thing! _How dare he?!_ He had thought, _to even place a hand on her was despicable, but this?! I will make him wish he had never been born!_ Loki had danced with many maidens, some were undeniably pretty, but his gaze would return to Ava – blissfully unaware of what she was doing to two men, so very different. It was not simply her appearance that had caught their eyes, it was the manner in which she spoke, how she held herself, the things she observed, Loki had to admit that he had observed her many times.

“Ava?” Said Arthur, “I have not had so great a night, and I have never met such an observant, beautiful lady. I will forever esteem you high in my eyes, no matter what you do from now on.” Ava was somewhat taken aback by Arthur’s words.

“Arthur! She gushed, “how is it you’re an unmarried man?!”

At this Arthur let out a laugh, and tightened his grip around her waist. “I suppose I was waiting for you…” Before another word could be uttered, Arthur lent down to kiss her lips sweetly, leaving her breathless and slightly plum-faced at the people now staring at them. Arthur waved them away, “forget they’re here” he said, “It’s just me and you tonight.”

 _Oh indeed,_ thought Loki, _indeed…_

_…_

 “You look startled Miss. Daegon” Loki queried.

Ava had been on her way back to her chambers; Arthur had rushed off after an emergency call.

“Well of course, you have been watching me stand here?” Loki nodded, before opening his lips to ask, “What are you observing now, young Ava? The way his lips would feel on yours? Or the way his arms snaked around you? Or did you imagine how his embrace was warm and made you feel like Val…”

“Loki!” she shouted, “I don’t look at him like that, I like …” She had tried to stop herself but it was too late, it had come out and now all she had left was to confess…some. “I like him as a friend, erm but - ...” Ava was lost for words. Loki took the chance, “but your mind says otherwise? Is there someone else maybe?” There was a smirk playing on his lips and then she knew, she knew that he knew she liked him and now he was going to torment her over it. But, Ava had never been one to allow anyone to use her. Her face hardened and her eyes lit up, fires burning in them.

“You think that I am one of those girls to shy away and be frightened? No, No that’s not me. In fact I’ll even be truthful, I like you…there, I said it, I said it, now what do you have to say, eh?” There was silence between the pair, “Oh do tell, Mr. Odinson, or are you left speechless for once? No, that silver tongue must have something to roll off the tongue, why don’t yo…” before Ava could finish her sentence, Loki was onto her like a predator on his prey, he forced his lips onto hers, before pulling off and in a half –whisper said, “you, you are MINE my sweet, and if I even sense you lusting for that Arthur, I promise to give you his head! And you can lust all you want then.”

Ava stood in her doorway, her mouth threatening to make her signature ‘O’ shape. “You…you can’t just kiss me!” she said in a hushed tone, “Arthur would never…”

“Why would I care what HE thinks?!” Loki snaked his own arm around her waist. Ava struggled out of his hold, pushing him away and slamming the door in his face. _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,_ she repeated, _I like him._

…

It had been a mere few days since Ava’s encounter with Loki, since then she avoided him. Avoiding Loki was harder than she thought, he would catch her at the most unruly of times and say nothing, he would simply smirk and she would walk away briskly, looking around to see if anybody saw the way he looked at her. For the first time, Ava felt threatened.

As Ava stood staring into her mirror, at the reflection of a young girl, with long dark hair, with a beige tunic, dark brown trousers and boots, and a girdle fastened to her waist with her sword tied to it. Ava lightly brushed a hand over her ankle, where she had expertly hidden her gold dagger, away from prying eyes. As she took it out to admire, she noticed, something she had not before that it bore the letters ‘AL’ unsure of what it stood for, she left the room, to prepare for the ward’s commands.

Ava had been given command the night before, that she was to attend council meetings with the King of Vanaheim and other realms would shortly follow. She was aware Arthur would attend all of them with her, but at the present she had a different task to perform. Ava had been given permission to spend a day with the city folk, noting down any complaints and promising to approach both the King and his ward regarding them. Ava was not sure this was much of a task, of course there would be many complaints, and she did not like empty promises, nevertheless, she stood ready as the palace gates opened, she had opted to take only a few Einhejar with her, and no horses, as not to seem so intimidating.

As Ava began to walk, she heard in the distance, her name being called, “Miss! Miss Ava!” they called. Ava turned her head to see a young boy running towards her. “Yes?” she inquired, to which the young boy bowed slightly and said, “Ser Arthur has just received word of more pressing matters to attend to with the King, they have gone immediately to Vanahiem, the Prince Thor with them.” Ava was not looking forward to hearing what he had to say next, so she inquired quickly, “this means I am to stay here and look after affairs in Asgard?” The boy nodded, “why cannot the Queen do that?”

“The Queen will be with you my lady, if you require her help but she has stated that the Prince Loki will be sitting on the throne while his father is gone and you are to be by his side.” Ava nodded at the boy and turned to walk with him, in some ways thankful she did not have to complete her gruelling duty and other ways scared to be so near the man she had avoided speaking to for some time, how far would this God of Mischief go?...


	12. You are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's first day with the Acting King of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I would like to apologise for my long break, but with assignments things just get too much to bear, and I really couldn't find the time to do anything besides work! I'm back now, and I'm off for the summer/spring, so I have all the time in the world to post, and to make up for my late posting, I will be lining up a few at a time now :) Enjoy, and of course do let me know what you think - I'm not desperate for praise, I just want to know what people think, because readers give the most honest feedback!

Loki had been given the throne…temporarily in his father and Thor’s absence. He could only thank the Kings of Vanahiem (for he had heard there were two in his last visit – fighting for the throne) for giving him the opportunity to prove himself worthy for the crown, although a little voice in his head reminded him that Thor was first in line to the throne, and to Thor would the crown fall, regardless of anything he did.

Pushing all negative thoughts aside, Loki made to walk to the planning room, where all military discussions and plans were held. He was going to meet with Asgard’s military council, and only one of the Warriors Three (the rest and the Lady Sif had gone with his father, this Vanahiem problem was bigger than he thought, but then having two Kings squabbling was always a problem) and also, the most observing, Ava Daegon was to be a great part of his short time ruling, and of that he was greatly anticipating.

As he entered the room, he was glad to find the councillors, Fandral and a few of Asgard’s elite Einhejar waiting for him however, one person his eyes did not register was Miss. Daegon, _where are you?_ He thought, _must you be so difficult? You know you were supposed to be here._

“Hello, good delegates!” He said aloud upon entering, “I believe we have important military matters to discuss?” All those in the room silently nodded their approval, Loki continued, “I will warn you, I am not my father or Thor, my ways may be starkly different to anything they would have suggested, nevertheless, just as good, if not – better.” The last word was said quieter but nonetheless loud enough for the men to hear, they all shifted uncomfortably.

Loki did not sit, but stood staring from the window, “Fandral” he said, “begin”. With that, Fandral began raising concerns - outdated military plans, threats from other realms, concerns with unknown realms, threats within Asgard and so on. Loki listened intently to the councillor’s ideas, and subtle debates on what should be done. At last, he spoke, “With in regard to realms such as Jotunhiem…” he started, still with his back towards them, “I do not think the Frost Giants are creatures we can converse with if my father and Thor are left to deal with the matter.” He turned around to face them, “Do any of you seriously believe Asgard will make any sort of peace truce with them if all our future King will do is raise Mjolnir?”

Only Fandral, answered, “Your father has pertained a peace truce with them already Loki, and Thor will make a fine King, he is not all strength, there is more to than what meets the eye.” Loki brought about a small laugh, “a true friend to my brother! But, tell me, do you think Thor will maintain that peace should the Giants show any signs of reluctance?”

“If they show signs of reluctance then they would have broken the peace.”

“They will be put back into their place surely, but slowly…without the slightest hint of hesitance, the peace will be extended, we would earn their trust, and when they have solely given to us their allegiance, we would give them what they truly deserve…” Loki’s voice was audible only as a whisper, his eyes gleamed green, his face filled with disgust, “death” he finished, earning nervous glances from around the table.

“How do you plan on going about that?” said a soft voice, Loki turned to see from whom and smiled knowingly – _Ava, when did she get here?_

“Nice of you to join us, Miss. Daegon. I do not plan on doing anything just yet, the peace is still there, I do not think they would be so stupid as to ruin it without any real plan, and especially without the casket. No, they will do nothing for a long time, I only mean to make you all aware of the danger that may come, so that if my brother or father are in rule, then you will do well to remember this conversation.” With that, he turned towards the door, “Come Miss. Daegon, I have work for you.” Ava followed him out immediately.

“Loki, I was asked to see to the people of Asgard’s wellbeing, may I be discharged to continue?” Ava asked behind him, Loki was walking at such a pace she could not keep up by simply walking, forcing herself into a slight jog, she parted her lips to ask again but was beaten to it by a slightly annoyed Loki, “No Ava, you may not be discharged to continue, there are other pressing matters now.” Ava began again to inquire what these could be but was again rendered speechless as Loki stopped at the library, “I need a book” he said.

“What?” Ava was not sure if her ears were deceiving her or if the acting King was implying she find him a book, surely he would not ask her so simple a task, unless of course it was remotely serious? Even then she was under Ser Arthur’s instructions, the man tasked with controlling and recruiting the Einhejar, the Kings ward – a man the King needed, despite having two perfectly able sons, but the Allfather knew he needed someone free of judgement, someone who was here to only serve the king, not to become king. It just so happened that Ser Arthur was a very capable man, pledged to do anything to protect the Kingdom, to serve the King, Arthur was a man who only Thor was a great match for, Even Loki, Ava suspected would fall on his knees to the light sword.

“I hope you are thinking about what book I am looking for” Came a sharp, raspy voice in front of her. Ava looked up to see the acting King looking down on her (for he was indeed taller) with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, she decided to choke back any snide remarks and instead said, “What book are you looking for?” Loki’s unnerving smile was back, “it’s called _The Hidden Language of the Cosmos.”_

“I don’t really understand why you need it, and if anything you know the library better than anyone…”

“Are you implying for me, the Prince – the acting King of Asgard to look for a book?” Loki was not surprised that Ava had even mentioned it; he knew she was the bravest girl he’d ever met, and although not always so strong, would definitely speak up if she felt she had something to share. Ava only gave an annoyed shake of her head, “and you want me – someone who was definitely not employed to be book search…” Again, Loki cut her off, stepping closer with no traces of jest on his face “you were a librarian before the tourney, Ava, do NOT act like you know nothing of it now.”

“Right, yes, good point however –“

“AVA! JUST DO AS I ASK!”

There was a slight huff, as Ava turned to proceed her search; she was startled to feel a strong hand pull her arm back, with such force she was sure it would fall off. Loki pulled her towards himself, her back meeting the hard surface of his torso, he leaned in and blew gently on her cheek, before giving her a sleek graze, whispering, “Do not be angry at me, sweetling, it is just that I do not trust anyone else to find it, not even myself.” He paused for a mere second, before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, still behind her, he added “I also don’t want you to get hurt; you have no idea what I would do…”

At length did Ava finally speak, whispering alike, in a hushed tone, slightly shaky from the intimacy, “What did you do when …” Loki’s annoyed tone was back – “it’s unfair to judge me on past events, and we both know there was nothing I could have done that would not have endangered you further, had I known , I would have killed him…I might still, if he gets any closer to you.”

“You will not touch a hair on his head!” she exclaimed, trying to turn around but being held firm against Loki’s chest. His grip tightened, and she could hear his jaws clenching, the heat in his touch, now turned cold to the point it burned, “Oh but I might, sweetling” he purred, “if he were to even lay a finger on you” he let out a hoarse laugh, “he is lucky I let him off the night of the Ball, it was held for him and for that reason alone I did nothing” another laugh, causing Ava to struggle in his grasp, which proved successful in only his grip getting tighter, she flinched at the pain. “Loki” she said, “I won’t be able to even lift my arms if you continue holding me like this, and with the little energy I do have, I’ll use to strangle you.”

Loki let her go, and Ava nursed her arm, querying in her head whether it would bruise, of course a simple bruise should not cause Ava so much pain since after-all she had beaten so many men in the tourney, but then only Ava truly understood that since then – since she had returned to her usual self, she had not been the same, she realised that she did not hold all the strength of Arthur Daegon and for a moment even considered going back to him…

Suddenly, a voice behind her rang loudly, “next time, I won’t be so kind to your _Ser Arthur”_ She did not turn around, but replied with, “Loki, please do not hurt him, he cares for me dearly as a brother.” There came a dark chuckle, “let’s hope it remains that way, for your sake and his.” Ava entered the library, she knew better than to reply now, she had a big mouth but she was careful not to let it slip too much, a lesson she had learnt the hard way when she had spoken too much with her first master, who had taught her loose tongue to stay rigid.

…

Zya had not much to do in the kitchens, her fellow cooks were doing what little there was and as the head chef, it left her slightly bored. There was hardly anyone to cook for, as most of them had travelled to Vanahiem to settle the warring Kings disputes, and those left behind did not have much of an appetite. Zya decided to look for Ava, and maybe take her something to eat, she had heard she was running an errand in the library, and took off to find it.

“Ava?” The door was ajar, and Zya had already entered, hoping her good friend was in there, there came a muffled response and she knew then that it was Ava, for only she greeted her with such confusion when the situation was such. She walked towards the response to find Ava hunched up on the floor, sitting in what seemed heaps of books, one in her hand, fatigue written clearly on her face.

“Ava? What has Prince Loki asked you to do?”

“Find a bloody book!”

“What book?”

“I don’t think I can even remember myself.” Ava was ready to prostate upon the floor, when Zya held her up by the arms, “come on, why don’t we get something to eat and then think with a fresh mind, eh?”

“I can’t leave until I find it, you go, I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll stay and help – in the meantime please eat something, I brought you English scones! You used to love them on Earth, remember?”

“How did you make them now?” she took one from the plate and relished in the almost forgotten divine taste they held.  Ava remembered not long ago, she and Zya had made Ser Arthur try them, and he had loved them! Zya laughed at her reaction, “the kitchen is quiet, so I found time, now that you’re permanently in the palace, (well –so am I now) I figured I can cook almost entirely for you now!”

“Shhh!” Ava hissed, laughing, “don’t let anyone, especially Prince Loki here you say that! And you’re living in the palace?! Since when? And where are your chambers?”

“Just before the Allfather left, so I don’t have any assigned chambers yet but –“

“You can have the room next to mine!!!” Ava spoke so quickly, Zya jumped back in fright, “Ava! If Prince Loki hears you he’ll –“

“Who gives a hoot what _Prince Loki_ thinks?!” Zya opened her mouth in retaliation, but stopped short upon hearing voices outside the room, Ava merely made any effort to look busy, “Zya, stop being so paranoid, he’s probably busy giving everybody else _normal_ orders, while I’m stuck looking for a fishing book!”

“I hope you have not been searching for a _fishing book_ Miss. Daegon” Came a low, thin voice. Zya froze in her spot, Ava made no attempts to remove herself off the floor, but said “ _fishing_ is my derogatory term for-“

“A joke!” exclaimed Zya, silencing Ava with her eyes, “a term to describe a joke” She stood not sure if he had heard her, and he appeared from behind a book shelf, waving Zya away with his hand, he looked down upon Ava, and said “you think what I’ve asked for is a joke?” Ava wanted to get up, she did not like the way he always found a way to look down on her, deciding against anymore witty remarks she replied, “I am still looking for…” her voice withered out, she realised she had indeed forgotten the book title she was looking for! _Oh good god, please! What in the name of Arthur, was the damn book called?!_

Loki’s face grew grave, he knelt down and looked her in the eyes, “In the name of Arthur?” he asked, a rage building in his pupils, Ava did not look away, “I – I have always swore in the name of Arthur” she said, trying not to sound defiant. Loki looked at her with suspicion, “you won’t say it again, you do not swear upon Arthur, he is NOT a God, and the book title Miss. Daegon, is – _The Hidden Languages of the Cosmos_ ”

“Ahh, right, do forgive me, my lord, I haven’t found it just yet…wait – how did you know I said Arthur?”

“Well, you might have already passed it if you forgot the title, Miss. Daegon, I need that book as soon as possible, do you understand?” Ava nodded her response, repressing a raised eyebrow. Loki got up to leave, “and what is that you were eating?” he pointed to the scones on the floor beside her, Ava felt the urge to giggle, “they’re called scones on Midgard, try one if you like, they taste like Valhalla, ask Ser -...urm” She could not think of a name fast enough, any other name would surely just ignite his jealousy more? But saying Arthur’s name was worse, and she couldn’t turn a _Ser_ into a woman! She decided to make it up, “Droyne” and hoped he bought it, for that it was worth, today was not the day to lose a life.

“Now, **who** is _Ser Droyne?”_ Loki hissed, his anger brewing with every breath. Ava gulped down an imaginary lump, “He is…a urm – one of the Einhejar, I met him at the tourney.” Loki’s gaze did not falter, “there was no _Ser Droyne_ at the tourney” he stated, matter of factly, to which Ava answered, “no, but he was present, as many of the Einhejar were” She was started to think she had made it worse, at least if she had said Arthur, she would not be forced to lie so much.

 “I want to see this Droyne.”   _What?!_ She thought, _the one day he falls for it and he wants to see him?! Oh Arthur, look what you’ve done!…_

Loki showed no sign of having heard her, he turned towards the door, “Continue with your task Miss. Daegon, and show me _Ser Droyne_ once you have finished.” _Great, now I need to find a Ser Droyne!”_

…

(Ava’s POV)

After what felt like a million Asgardian years, I finally found the damn book. Looking at it, my first thoughts? It better prove VERY useful to Loki or I would make sure to personally destroy it. Standing up, I took in my surroundings – books, and not on the shelves either, books everywhere, on the floor, on my lap, on the desk, the windowsill, and one in my hand. In fact, so many that there was definitely no place to walk, I had decided a quick cleaning spell would be helpful but to my horror, I couldn’t think of one.

I could always ask Loki, but he would probably not be amused when he saw the mess I had made, on the bright side – I had the book, which would surely lighten his mood? Or I could look in the heap and try to find a spell? Okay, I was going to just have to clean it myself…oh wait! I have one! Yes, I do, I’m sure I read it somewhere here actually, not long before the tourney… I really need to learn these things by heart, reading the inscriptions are time consuming and…

_Ava, will you just leave the mess and give me the book?! I don’t really have time for your internal quarrels with yourself, as amusing as they are to follow._

“What?....How did you? Are you listening to my thoughts? How in the name of Arthur!?”

_Did I not tell you to refrain from mentioning that name?_

“What name? Oh yes…that name, sorry. I did read the spell to clean up but I can’t remember it without the inscriptions because that’s the only way I can ever do magic.” I could almost see him frowning.

 _I thought you said you…_ I’m pretty sure I heard him sigh, _when I have time, I’ll make to teach you basic spells, which you should be able to do anyway, now I need the book so stop talking._

As I walked out the library, I couldn’t help but wonder if he could read my thoughts whenever he wished to, because if he did – then surely he knew what I was thinking that outside? And all the times I have been dreaming of …him, and recently even Ser Arthur has occupied my thoughts, who I must admit – I was rather beginning to miss.

I passed the kitchens and immediately, looked for Zya, and it was an easier search than I had thought, she was standing giving orders when I bustled in. “Zya!”  She looked up and rushed to my side, “what happened? Are you in trouble?” I pulled her to a side, and whispered low about what Loki and I had exchanged. Zya looked mortified, “another lie?! Ava, you are worse than him! Where are we going to find a Ser Droyne if he doesn’t exist?”

“Well” I said, “If I can ask one of the Einhejar-“

“And get him killed?! Or are you going to leave that part out?” She looked angry.

“Zya, I’m not going to let anything happen to anyone, Loki wouldn’t harm him.”

“Wouldn’t he?” She stood with one hand on her hip, in that moment I realised – yes, Loki would. I was going to have to tell the truth, “honesty is the best policy” Zya had said, only I couldn’t help thinking Midgardian sayings were not popular here in Asgard, and especially not with the God of Mischief!

I walked in silence, to the throne room, I didn’t really know if Loki would be there but it was either there or in the great hall, which wasn’t far from it. The guards to the throne room did not open the door, and before I could ask, they pointed in the direction the acting King went – to the library, I was in quite some trouble, but it did give me some time to think.

Retracing my own steps, back to the library, I bumped into Jenvy from the tourney!

 “Ava!” he exclaimed, “or shall I say – Arthur!” he laughed, and I laughed with him, before asking, “What are you doing here, Jenvy?” The man carried a very warm smile, so very father-like and yet I felt a sense of friendship within him, he answered, “I am part of the war council my sweet, and allow me to confide in you, how happy I am for your own position!”

“I am thankful to you, good Ser, I hope you do not hate me for all that I have done.” Jenvy only looked confused, “hate you? Why on Asgard would I hate a sweet bird like you? You made a man out of me, young Ava! Can I ask where it is you are going?”

I walked in front of him, motioning my path, “I am going to Prince Loki’s room – actually I was set an errand from the Prince Loki and well, I fear I may be late.” I must have looked awfully worried, because not only did Jenvy pick up his pace, he entwined my arm with his, “you mustn’t worry, sweet bird, the Prince Loki is known for his temper but nonetheless, he still has a good heart, would it ease you, for me to see him with you?”

Oh no. The last thing I needed was Jenvy to get hurt but if I could somehow motion that this was Ser Droyne then possibly...”we are here, child.”

“And so we are!” I exclaimed. As we walked in, Loki stood, by the desk and was looking straight at us. “You’re late” he said, a cold, harsh tone to his words. I made to move forward and placed the book on the desk, before I could make another sound, Jenvy had spoken. “Prince Loki, do forgive my sweet bird for she has been up and down the palace, searching for you.”

Loki moved forward himself, I could smell the scent of danger whispering in the air around us. He looked at only me, and said, “Is this _Ser Droyne?_ ” Without thinking, I nodded. Jenvy’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, so I decided to speak. “This, is Ser Jenvy…we call him Droyne on occasion because…well it’s an old story, is it not, Ser?”

“I see” said Loki, “Thank you – Jenvy, for all your pleasantness, I would like to speak to Ava alone.”

“Of course, my lord.” Said Jenvy in a careful tone, he had definitely picked up something suspicious was going on and decided to leave before anything else happened. Once he was gone, Loki dragged me towards him.

 “Are you tired of lying now?! Or do you enjoy lying to a Prince?” He did not wait for an answer, “It was Arthur wasn’t it? Who tried your _scones?!_ What did he think? They tasted like Valhalla?!” Loki’s voice had gotten so loud, she knew he was on the verge of screaming if she provoked him, which she definitely wasn’t going to do.

Loki laughed, an evil, menacing laugh, “Oh, why taste Valhalla, when he can go there himself? And he can eat as many scones as he likes.”

“Loki…” I started, “I know you are the great Prince of Asgard, and you like to get what you will, but please, do not make me the object of your desire because I am NOT the girl to be toyed with and who I concern myself with, is none of YOUR concern. I happen to think Arthur is a very honourable man, and we are VERY good friends, and although there were many times that I couldn’t help but dream of his smile, I don’t like him in THAT way and even if I did – or I might still yet, you have NO right to get in the way.” I couldn’t help but the poised position I stood in, making me seem rather confidant although I knew internally, I was going to die.

I was greeted with a smug look, “Ava…you are right, I apologise…for what I am about to do” and I stepped back but it was not enough, Loki held on to me and kissed me so vigorously I was sure my lips were burning! I made muffled protests but was silenced by his mouth. “I love you” he said, out of breath, “and I’ve already told you – you are mine, and mine alone. When will it get through to you that I CANNOT stand any man near you?! And I’m done threatening you” his voice was reduced to a whisper, “remember the guard you said you ate with in the halls the other day?” I nodded, “have you seen him since?” I shook my head.

“Loki? What have you done to him?”

“Nothing…yet, but if Arthur and Jenvy carry on the way they are, then I will be taking care of all three of them. Although, I might add, I say nothing because he isn’t dead but you can say he won’t be even looking at you again.”

“Loki!”

“Shhh, my sweet bird” he chuckled, “now are you going to be mine?”

“Are you asking me for my permission?” I asked back, shocked, he merely laughed, “oh sweet Ava” he said, “you were always mine, and always will be, but I won’t force you into anything, you will come to me of your own accord, I knew that Arthur would take your fancy for a short while – he is everything you had dreamed of, the perfect knight, ahh yes, but unfortunately that kind of thing doesn’t last long, so go on and lust for him, talk to him, just don’t get too close.” He warned, “and eventually, you’ll realise he isn’t what you really want.”

I was shocked beyond belief, “No…you can’t, why are you doing this to me?”

“I have already told you.”

“You can’t force me.”

“If it’s not me, its no-one, understand?”

I nodded. _Ever since I was a little girl, I was thrilled by adventure, curious about everything dangerous, so excited to do what was forbidden, in fact telling me what I couldn’t do would always make me want to do it more, and now Arthur was on that list…_


	13. When Will You Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another birthday - only this time, there is no fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :) I would like to thank the few who review, and also all the readers, it's a pleasure having you read this far, especially when I'm not overly fond of the chapter, but since I already wrote it, I made a few edits, and left it at that because when I get to the end of the ones I've already done, I get my freedom to write exactly what I want!   
> As usual - let me know what you think and do enjoy it!

“Avaaa!!!” Zya had bustled into Ava’s room and was giddily jumping on the bed. “Guess what day it is today?!” she screamed, loud enough for Midgard to hear. Ava wiped the sleep from her eyes, the last three days had been draining, she had been asked to do all sorts of tedious tasks for Loki and although he claimed it was because he trusted her to carry them out, she knew it was really just to keep her close, which she didn’t like at all. _I have to figure out how to get him off my case._

“it’s my birthday isn’t it?” she asked Zya, who was smiling down at her, eyes wild and nodding so ferociously, Ava thought her head would have fallen off had she shook any harder. The enthusiasm was quickly withdrawn when she felt it was not matched by the girl on the bed.

“Ava? Is…is something wrong?” The latter only sighed.

“Nope, no – there’s nothing wrong, I just don’t…I don’t know, can I be alone please?” Zya looked slightly hurt but nevertheless, retreated from the room, respecting her friend’s wishes, only adding before she left, “I would have got you the day off if Loki had allowed it”, Ava smiled weakly, her eyes red with fatigue.

After finally making it out of the bed, Ava got dressed in soft tunics before slumping back down onto the chair in her room and although her plan was to write out her diary entry, she soon fell asleep weeping and woke only to the light knocking on her door. Ava’s eyes were closed, but her mind aware of the sudden intrusion, and even then she could not find the energy or want to push her limbs up to answer it, instead she answered meekly, “I know, I know that I was supposed to be down at six, but my sleep got the better of me, please alert the Prince that I will be there shortly and will make up for any time lost” before allowing her mind to once again regain complete control as she was lured into another dreamlful slumber.

…

_The winds howled as the men panted and screamed at their fellows for support. Instructions flying overhead, the cool aroma of mist filling the air, they were all doing their best to survive._

_“Bront! Kully! Sim! Here, NOW! CLEAR THE DECK!”_

_“YES CAP DAEGON!” The sharp cries of the men could be heard from around the deck, nobody knew how long it would last, but Captain Daegon took no chances, he pulled out a tiny green pin from his pocket, “my little girl” he whispered, “I may not live today, but stay safe where you are – and know that I love you…I know you can hear me, I know” he smiled before taking his attention back to his plight, screaming and shouting to the men around him._

_A huge wave swept over the ship…_

_…_

“NOO!” Ava awoke with her arms outstretched, she was still curled up on her chair, beads of sweat on her forehead. “No father” she said, tears threatening to take over, “you are not going to die, I-I will find you, yes! Yes! I will” she smiled, knowing he would be safe if she did, but would she get to him on time? Could she even forgive him for leaving? Now, at his darkest hour, she couldn’t hate him, he was all she had but Zya.

Ava looked at the time, it was past noon! She had slept for most of the day - Prince Loki must have been furious! His father and brother away to Vanahiem, the Kingdom upon his shoulders and one of his delegates asleep for most of the day, especially one who was already resented for being anyone other than the Lady Sif in court. Of course Lady Sif had a right, she had proven herself worthy of any battle, but Ava had proven Arthur Dagon, not herself, and she was privy to the Ward and some would say – overly trusted by the King, who took a great liking to Ava, sending her to every council meeting, she could talk them into anything, just like Loki – only better and without flaws, because they trusted her, yet the people of Asgard had a hard time doing so.

There was a slight rap on her door, and she decided to actually get up and answer it, it was Zya. “Happy Birthday” she said quietly, “I know you’re not feeling too well and so I talked to the Queen who persuaded the Prince into allowing you some time to rest.” She paused, “although may I add – you do need to go down at some point because he said by noon and well…it’s past that but I didn’t want to wake you!”

“Oh Merlin! Zya you should have just told me, you know that he’ll make my life hell now!” She forced out a laugh, but was not met with one back, Zya peered closely at her, observing her clothing, the shawl wrapped around her, and the swelling of her eyes. “Ava, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but please don’t suffer alone.” Ava took her hand, and squeezed it gently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you so worried, and especially on my birthday! Did you have something planned?”

“I did, but not too much because Prince Loki would not allow anything, but you’ve had a good day anyway just sleeping!” They both laughed, “c’mon lets go grab some lunch, you look famished and then unfortunately you’ll have to go but maybe when you finish we can meet up eh?” Ava let out a sigh, “I doubt I’ll finish on time , we can celebrate it another time, maybe tomorrow or when I’m less busy”. Zya nodded her agreement and both girls took to walking down the corridors to the great hall, Ava allowing the delicious smells to carry her.

As they sat down and were filling their plates, Zya suddenly remembered, “Ava! I almost forgot, your birthday present from –“

“Zya you shouldn’t have, I didn’t exactly get you anything on yours and actually nearly had us killed but-“

“Hey! You gave me the best birthday ever! And when you are feeling better, I promise to take you on an even bigger adventure, how does that sound? I actually want to go along with your crazy plans for once, anything in mind?”

Ava felt the colour drain her face. _Yes,_ she thought, _I do have something in mind, but I’m not sure I can ask you to come, to follow me somewhere we may never return from, to have built so much in Asgard, and to ask you to throw it away again…I am very selfish, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change._

“Ava? Is everything alright dear?” Ava was snapped out of her thoughts, the Queen stood beside her, hand on her shawl, she only nodded her head, not entirely sure what was even asked. The Queen smiled and sat beside her, “I was told you were not well, indeed you look pale and exhausted dear, I will tell my son to allow you the rest of the day to rest” she suddenly frowned, “what’s this, have you been crying?”

“Oh, erm no! No, just my eyes were feeling heavy from fatigue so I was rubbing them and…”

The Queen smiled, “If there is anything troubling you dear, then do let us know, we are here for you. Now, I hear it’s your birthday today? A shame you have slept most of it, no matter – we can make amends for that another day, for now I would like you to except this small gift from me to take the day off and rest.”

Ava nodded, and the Queen motioned for her to continue eating whilst still engaging in conversation with Zya, who excitedly pointed out all of Ava’s favourite foods, even Midgardian ones, which let some light into Ava’s heart as she attempted to eat her strawberry cheesecake. She had long drowned out the conversations on her table, Jenvy was talking to some young Einhejar’s, the Queen and Zya engrossed in talk on something Ava had not even cared to know, she wanted to fall under the table and fall asleep, and when she dropped her spoon, she was to do just that, when she felt the weight of the chair depress further, somebody had sat next to her and would find it odd if she stayed under the table.

“What’s this, you haven’t eaten anything?” It was the Prince, she felt her mood oddly rise.

“I’m not really hungry, my lord” she mumbled, to which he hesitated, “call me Loki, and you’re not hungry, or you just don’t want to eat?”

“Both” she said, unable to hide her amusement at how easily he sussed her out. “I apologise for not attending the meeting this morning, I was aware that there were important matters to be dealt with and I have hindered all that, I will make up for it tomorrow, Loki.”

Loki smiled, “you will Ava” he said, “you will.” Before any of them could further discuss anything, Zya and Frigga’s attention turned back towards Ava, as Zya exclaimed “I almost forgot that this is for you, Ava!” handing her a small black box with a blue ribbon on it. Ava took it from her, and upon opening it, smiled warmly at the beautiful blue pin placed within it – a blue bird, with crystals engraved upon it and at the back, the initials AD. “Zya!” she gushed, “this is beautiful, I – I don’t know what to say!”

“Save it for when he gets back and you can tell him yourself” she said, causing both Ava and Loki to look up with confused faces, “it’s not from me” she beamed, but Ava could not bring herself to mirror her smile, “how kind of him, but – I-I definitely cannot accept this!” she said rather hurriedly as both Zya and the Queen eyed her quizzically, “why ever not Ava?” The Queen replied, “he has remembered your birthday and given you such a beautiful gift that you seem to love, I would say he is quite taken with you dear!”

Zya nodded in agreement and Ava let out a nervous laugh, “it is the most beautiful little pin I’ve ever seen…”

As they each got back to their own conversations, Ava turned to Loki, “it’s just a pin” she said, “don’t hurt him, please?” her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, “I’ve lost one too many people dear to my heart to lose another.”

“He’s dear to your heart now?” Loki did not mean for it to sound so harsh, yet his words carried a piercing effect, “I already warned you.” He sneered, and slipped something soft into the pocket of her breeches, “open it when you are not so exhausted by your own crying” he got up to leave but Ava held on to his arm, “please.”

Loki looked around the room before taking hold of her own arm and leading her away, to his own chambers. Once inside, “speak” he said, “why are you not feeling well?”

“I’m tired…you wear me out” At this Loki’s eyes widened, he leaned back onto the door, before replying, “I wear you out?” there was huff of slight irritation and disbelief as he carefully considered his next words, “Ava, do you think…maybe you are incapable of the position you hold here?” At this, Ava’s eyes widened, she held on to the bed’s stumps for support, also considering her response.

“I think that you have been asking for things far beyond my comprehension this week, and before you make any further assumptions on my _capability”_ she air quoted, much to Loki’s confusion, “I would like to remind you – that while I was challenged physically and to a greater extent with Ser Arthur, with you I have neither taken a break nor rested to relieve the effects of the magic used to shape-shift at the tourney…actually, it was before that, I would say it was a full three months, and maybe you haven’t tried that yet, but let me tell you – it’s VERY exhausting, especially when you do not give yourself the much needed time to readjust back to…yourself.” She finished, but not before adding, (as Ava never did know when to stop talking)

“and ordering me to search for books, and deal with council issues can be just as tiring as going out and physically handling matters, it is my luck that Ser Arthur saw that I was drained and both him and the King gave me more council duties than anything, I may not be the Lady Sif but I do have my own strengths, and like you – I’m not afraid to use them, but at the moment it’s not wise to use them because I’m not physically in good condition, or even mentally, in fact I-“ Ava stopped herself, realising she was going too far, not that she was scared of the Prince, but because she did not like that when she was with him, she would tell him more than she would have liked.

Loki did not look at all offended at her little speech. Instead, the Prince moved away from the door, and moving swiftly to his desk, where a pitcher of water was placed, he poured her a glass and walked to her, handing her the glass full. Ava did not take it at first, but his hand did not move, so she took it from him, and he motioned for her to sit down, as he sat beside her on the bed.

“I did promise I would help you” he finally said, “and I will when I am free. I know that magic can be tiring but it seems to me that you are too weak to do anything, Ava – you shape-shifted and once you turned back, you didn’t have rest but you were not overworked, especially if my father and Arthur were giving you less draining tasks. It seems to me, that you are indeed incapable of your position, I am sorry to say.”

At this Ava only shook her head, “No” she said, firmness in her tone, “ I am capable, just not right now.”

Loki turned to her angrily, “if not now than when?! It’s not what YOU want Miss. Daegon, it is what the realm needs and whenever it needs you, you are either capable or not, there are NO grey areas, do you understand?”

Ava could not stop herself, “Just because I have not been entirely well these past few days does NOT give you the right to accuse me of being _incapable_ as you say!” There was a slight sigh and a drop of the shoulders before she continued, “I have a lot on my mind, I am tired, tired of wondering where my father is, how he is, tired of you – shouting, on my case, threatening to hurt the ones I love, I am tired of pretending everything is ok, because it’s not! It’s not okay, I’m tired of hiding my feelings, I’m just tired of it all, and I need time to think about it all, to figure out what I want.”

Ava slumped back down onto the bed, visible tears threatening to fall but she wiped them away, “If only I could go back to the day of Zya’s Birthday, I would NEVER have pretended to be you.”

“Ava, I don’t care if you don’t want me, because I want you and I know, I know that you will want me too, given time-“

“Why can’t you just accept that I don’t love you?”

Loki yanked her up from the bed, “Don’t you?! Look at me! Tell me truthfully, don’t you love me?!” There was silence…”TELL MEEEEE!”

“No! No!” Tears filled her eyes and poured down Ava’s burning cheeks, “I don’t love you, never have, never will, I – I love someone else, and only HE will ever have my heart, and if anything should happen to him, then I will never forgive you – I mean that as a promise and a threat. I may look weak to you, but if you even so much as hurt a hair on his head…” Ava’s voice had grown quiet, her tears subsided, “I’ll be the last pretty face you’ll ever see…” and with that, she took her leave, leaving Loki to plummet over her words, he was not one to be easily threatened and he would have killed her for such a statement, but something about Ava told him there was more than he had thought, and he needed to be very careful.


End file.
